The Lord is my Secret
by littlevamp
Summary: Story about Raziel as a human, becoming a Sarafan, meeting his future brethren, the fall of the Sarafan up until his death. Read and Review.
1. Determination

The rain came hard; the skies a dark grey and the sun concealed by clouds. The weather was unusual today. Rain never came more than three times in one month; today it was over two weeks. Raziel smiled at the sight of another rainy day. He loved to watch the drops fall into the puddles created in the mud; he loved the smell of water in the air when the rain had ceased. Most of all, he loved the fact that sword practice was cancelled. He loved sword practice more than anything, which was certain. But the instructor always liked to embarrass him in front of the group because Raziel knew how to handle a blade better than he. It was this that automatically made his mentor enemy number one.

'He'll get his,' thought Raziel mischievously. The eleven year old sat back in his chair and sighed. He should really consider showing the man who was number one in the sport of sword fighting. Perhaps then, it would teach him to think twice before messing with Raziel of Ziegsturhl. The quill he used to write with was tossed on his desk, his notebook shut. The boy let out a loud yawn and scratched his head lazily, dark brown hair falling in his face. He rubbed his tired blue eyes with care and stood hastily, the legs of the chair skidding on the wooden floor. Raziel stretched his arms and made way to leave his room.

"Raziel is that you?"

"Yes, Mother," replied the boy, pulling out a chair to sit on at the table. "Where's Father?" he said in a curious tone. The short woman stopped peeling the potatoes and wiped her hands on the stained cloth next to her. She looked over to her son and smiled.

"Oh, he went with Von to get some firewood. It's been getting a bit chilly lately. Winter is coming, my dear, and I don't plan on freezing to death," she replied. "He's taking your brother hunting tomorrow. I think you should go with them, get out of the house for a while." Raziel drummed his fingers on the table and sighed.

"I don't think so, Mother. Hunting is more of Von's thing. You know I don't like killing animals. I don't have the heart to. Besides I'm going to see what Taos is doing tomorrow. He's going to show me the new bow he got from his Father."

"Not if it's raining," she said tossing the peels aside. "And how will you ever become a Sarafan if you waste time playing like that? Shouldn't you be training? Don't you want to be part of the brotherhood like your brother, Von?" Raziel got up from the chair and went to the window, watching the drops roll down the glass.

"No."

She turned suddenly to face her son. "Raziel!" The boy turned around and shrugged.

"Well, I don't. I don't know why I have to become a priest, Mother. I'm not much of a saint anyway." The woman frowned and tossed the potato peels out the window. The animals would take care of the rest. She turned her attention back to the boy.

"Raziel there are not just priests in the brotherhood. Your brother is a guard." Raziel rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes Mother, the streets are too dangerous for someone like me to walk around on. A cat or a homeless man might attack me," he said sarcastically. "Besides a guard is not really anything special. I could see maybe if he was a knight-

"Raziel," she said with warning. "You have no right to say such things. Especially when your not even apart of the Sarafan. I suggest you think before you speak, boy. It took a lot of hard work and effort for your brother to get where he is."

The boy sighed. If it wasn't enough she always bragged about how great Von was, bringing in the comment about Raziel not being enlisted made it worse. Von always got the attention he wanted; anything he did made everyone bow before him. He was like the god of Ziegsturhl, constantly accepting the gifts and praises from the villagers, with no sense of why he was even receiving them. If anything, Von was brawn not brains. The young man couldn't even outsmart Raziel if he wanted to. The younger studied the elder's movements and techniques and found them to be very amusing, so amusing Raziel wondered how he got admitted into the Sarafan at all. On the bright side, he was only apart of the city Sarafan quarters. 'He is nowhere near ready nor good enough to become one of the elite, like the great Paladin, Malek,' thought Raziel.

Malek was one of the few who made it to the Sarafan keep at such a young age. He became a so called guardian of the pillars the moment he was born, he just didn't know it. If Raziel wanted to be at the top like Malek, he'd have to train much harder than he was now. He'd even have to outrank Von somehow as well. It shouldn't be that hard…should it?

Raziel moved from the window and made his way to his room, sliding his fingers along the hallway walls.

"Supper will be ready soon, Raziel. Don't fall asleep, you hear? You're Father will give you a good beating for not eating again. You know he doesn't like you to skip meals."

The boy rolled his eyes and continued down the hall to his room. It was not much in size or luxury. Just a simple desk, bed, dresser, chair, and a view of the outside world. That was it. But that's all Raziel needed, nothing more and nothing less. He sighed and took a seat in his chair and opened his diary, which was kept in a small drawer. He dipped the quill in the ink and began to write on the next available page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Mother is acting so dramatic. I must admit it's not the first time. I hate how she prattles on about my future enlistment of the Sarafan brotherhood.__ What's so special about them? Just because Von is in it, does that mean that I must follow as well? Even if I did join the ranks it's not like I'd enjoy it, make a living out of it. Who wants to protect others from harm if they can't even appreciate you? Stupid Von and his idiotic ways. How dare he think he can try and surpass me? Mother and Father may be blind of my abilities, but I can surely defeat anything Von is capable of. If they want me in the brotherhood then so be it. I'll get transferred to the main stronghold before Von can be promoted. They'll see…_

Raziel blew softly on the fresh ink and sat there staring out the window, watching the drops falling off the tree leaves and on to the mud. The boy frowned, jealousy and rage flowing through him. His fists tightened, his jaw becoming stiff. What an imbecile Von is.

The boy's head shot up suddenly, hearing voices and footsteps in the house.

"Mother, we have returned."

'Speak of the devil,' thought Raziel bitterly. His diary was shut immediately, heading for the door right after.

"Ah my two men have come home at last," she replied happily. "What did you bring back?" The woman smiled and kissed her son on the cheek. "Oh my, you're as cold as ice! Come, come I'll make you some hot tea."

"We've caught a rabbit, Zaida. Let's get it cleaned for supper, eh?" Zaida moved from Von over to her husband and kissed his lips lightly. "That's wonderful, dear. It'll go well with our potato soup." They both chuckled and moved to the kitchen to clean the rabbit. Raziel frowned, knowing somewhat he was being neglected from his family. His Father nor brother had acknowledged his presence. He felt drained of all emotion, emptiness had occupied his heart.

Raziel moved from the hallway and followed everyone to the kitchen. "Hello, Father, Von. How was your hunting? Did you get the firewood?" His Father gave a sideways glance, handing Zaida the rabbit and smiled.

"There's my other strong warrior. You missed it Raziel. The hunt was such a thrill. Your brother managed to actually kill the rabbit. Looks like that Sarafan training paid off. Isn't that right, Von?" Raziel looked over by the fireplace where Von was crouched, tossing some logs into the open flames. Von stood, wiping his hands on his clothes, facing his younger brother.

"Well it wasn't too much trouble. They teach us how to hit moving targets. Once you get as high as me in the ranks, little brother, you'll be able to do that too," he replied with a smirk. "Of course I'll probably be a general by then." His Father smiled at Von and gave him a smack on the shoulder.

"Now there's a warrior with his pride." Raziel smiled weakly under the glare his brother was giving off. The vibe between them was not friendly. And from the look in his eyes, Von was not too happy about seeing his brother. Raziel gave a mirrored stare, not caring if their Father was present.

"Dalgus, can you come over here and try this soup? I think I put a little too much salt," called Zaida from the counter.

"Alright, I'm coming. You know your cooking…"

"Are you trying to intimidate me, Raziel?" The boy's eyes were brought to the elder's. Von gave a smirk and turned away.

"I could ask you the same, brother," challenged Raziel. "But I'm not scared of you so your plan wouldn't work anyhow." Von paused a moment and looked down at his sibling.

"Is that a challenge, Raziel? Are you trying to take on the great Sarafan-

"Be silent," he growled. "I'm so sick of hearing that stupid excuse of an occupation. You aren't even worthy of being in that so called order. Mother and Father praise you because of what you're not." Von moved towards his brother.

"It sounds to me that someone is quite jealous. Don't worry your pretty head little Raziel, once you enlist you'll get that treatment too," mocked Von. "You wouldn't believe how many women you meet. Too bad you haven't grown your balls yet," he finished with a chuckle and walked to the kitchen. Raziel stood there dumbstruck, giving Von the pleasure of having the last word, leaving him there to his thoughts. The boy mentally smiled in satisfaction; this was just the motivation he needed to exceed Von. And to prove to his parents that he was worthy; worthy enough to fight amongst the elite and destroy all evil and corruption. Tomorrow then…tomorrow would be training day number one. From then on, there is no turning back.

"Raziel, come try this. I think you're Mother is making up stories about her soup," said his Father. Raziel smiled. Yes, there was no turning back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you, Taos, my brother has gone too far this time. He thinks because he's in the order, everyone will bow down to his greatness. It's pathetic." Taos watched Raziel align an arrow into place and focus on the hand made target.

"Just let him speak, Raziel. Let him pretend he's great and that he's fit for the order. Who cares?" Raziel released his grip on the arrow and turned to Taos.

"Who cares?" He turned back to the target and fired, hitting the bull's eye. Raziel smiled at Taos.

"I think _I_ do, my friend." Raziel handed Taos the bow and took his position perched on the wooden fence. "My so called brother thinks he's capable of being the greatest Sarafan soldier there is. He thinks he can be as great as Malek himself," he replied. "And now you're telling me who cares?" Taos picked up another arrow and frowned.

"No one is greater than Malek," mumbled Taos.

"My point exactly, Taos. So why does this simple minded creature think he is?" Taos looked up at the sky in thought before considering an answer.

"Because he's arrogant?"

"Because he's arrogant, yes," Raziel said proudly. "So how can we make it so that he's not arrogant anymore?" The boy aligned his arrow, concentrating on the bull's eye mark. Then it hit him…Taos lowered his bow and looked to Raziel, who wore a confident expression.

"No, Raziel. Don't tell me you're…" But the smile Raziel was giving off was far from doubt. Therefore, Taos had no choice but to believe it to be true.

"You're going to join the ranks aren't you?" Raziel's smile slowly began to fade. "Right? That's what this is about? To prove to everyone that you're not some small, helpless child, who needs babysitting all the time?"

"I think that was stretching it a bit. But the part about me joining the order is true." Taos dropped the bow and planted himself next to Raziel.

"Can you at least give tell me why you must follow, Raziel? Can you tell me why you must submit yourself to society so that you may be recognized?"

"I must follow because I am who I am and I know what I want. I must follow because I must prove to myself that I can achieve great things if I so desired. But, my friend, I will _not_ submit myself to something as selfish as society. I care not if I'm recognized. Society is a plague to me, so much that I'd give anything to avoid it." Taos gave a weak smile.

"Becoming smarter, are we?" Raziel punched Taos in the arm.

"It's from all that damn studying I'm forced to do," replied Raziel defensively. "And what do you mean becoming smarter? What was I before?" The other jumped off the fence.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Raziel. I'm not trying to say you're stupid but you can be immature at times. Well, most of the time." Raziel frowned and jump off the fence as well. The boy picked up the bow and examined it in his grasp.

"I'm going to have to start my training today. I was wondering if I could borrow your bow until I get my own," he said without looking up.

"Raziel you know my Father gave me that bow."

"For the wrong reason, I'm afraid. You don't even know how to use it, Taos."

"So. It's all about learning, Raziel. I'm not able to catch on to things as quickly as you are, you know."

"Alright, so can I borrow it?" said Raziel, ignoring Taos' words.

"Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt. But you'll have to use it here when you come over. My Father will wonder why I'm not using my bow. Just think of the reaction he'll give off if I tell him I let my friend borrow it."

"Really?" Raziel came forward and gave Taos a hug of thanks. "Thanks a lot, Taos. I owe you one." Taos remained stiff against Raziel's body.

"As much as I like you as a friend, Raziel, this is over doing it."

"Sorry," he said, releasing his complaining friend. The two remained speechless for some time. In those few minutes of silence, they began to think.

'What am I supposed to do once Raziel is gone? He's my best friend. Well, actually my only guy friend, but still.'

'I can't believe Taos lent me his bow. This is my first step up on the Sarafan ladder.'

'Those Sarafan soldiers are pretty tall. I wonder if they have a height requirement.'

'I'll be able to shoot lots of moving targets with practice. I'll even be better than Von.'

'Well if there was a requirement, Raziel sure wouldn't meet it. In fact…'

"Raziel is there a height requirement in the order?" Raziel looked up from the bow and raised a brow.

"I don't think so, why?

"Well I was just thinking that if they did you probably wouldn't be able to join, considering your height. But that's just me." Raziel narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong with my height?"

"Well, you're not exactly Sarafan stature."

"And? Size does not matter. As long as I can complete any task I am given I'll be fine." He picked up another arrow off the ground and aligned it. "My Mother is short too, Taos. Are you making fun of her as well?" The arrow was released, landing centimeters from the previous one. Taos gave an approved nod.

"No Raziel. I'm not making fun of you or your Mother. I'm simply saying that unfortunately, you've inherited the "small" gene," replied Taos with a small chuckle. "Good shot by the way." Raziel frowned.

"Don't try and change the subject, you're in trouble," the boy replied. "Besides, it was a lucky shot."

"I don't think so, Raziel. You only missed the bull's eye by a small measurement, don't be modest. If it makes you feel any better I think that height suits you." Raziel laughed.

"Oh?" Raziel picked up another arrow and fired, shattering the bull's eye arrow into pieces. "That was my real shot, Taos, not luck. Why the change in opinion of my height, I wonder. Well it does not matter." Taos' eyes remained transfixed on the target where the arrow shattered. He couldn't believe it. Raziel was a gifted genius. But apparently, the boy himself didn't seem to notice…or he didn't care to.

"Raziel. You truly are an idiot." Raziel went serious.

"Ouch, Taos."

"No I mean that you don't even need this training. You can easily hit the target perfectly each time." Taos smiled. "I always knew there was a high born Sarafan in you." Raziel rolled his eyes.

"Oh please…don't flatter me it's disgusting. Wait until I can hit moving targets. You can praise me all you want once I've mastered that." Raziel dropped the bow and sat on the floor, Indian style, and picked at the grass.

"What's wrong, Raziel?" asked Taos, joining him on the ground.

"Nothing. I just feel tired."

"Really? You don't look so good. Maybe you should go home and rest. Tomorrow you can come back and use the bow. Or maybe we can spar."

"Humph. You sound like my Mother, Taos. But I suppose I should be getting home, it's almost lunch. Mother will have a fit if I miss. Plus, I need to get my mid-day studying in anyways," he finished with a grin.

Taos stood and brushed the dirt of his pants. "Alright then. I'll see you later, if not tomorrow, Raziel."

"Bye, Taos and thanks." Taos waved goodbye and went inside his home. Raziel continued down the dirt path to his home where his mother awaited him with a plate of food. In this moment Raziel wondered if any of this training was necessary. After all…tomorrow would probably be the day he'd have to master moving targets. What a nuisance that would be. Of course, Raziel knew he'd have it down by tomorrow at least.

The boy neared his house in thought, not paying much attention to his surroundings. His mind must have been wandering, for he had no idea what was to come next.

"Ah, here he is now." The sound of his Mother's voice brought him back to reality, he looked up quickly.

"Raziel, there is someone I'd like you to meet. He's from the recruiting staff of the Sarafan order." A tall slender man with a large amount of armor came into view. Raziel stared in awe at all the shiny metal attached to the man. In one hand he held his helmet, the other, documents of some sort. At his side was the largest sword Raziel had ever seen. It was like no other, or at least Vons. This man had to be a knight. His serious brown eyes stared at Raziels like a hawk watching its prey. The man offered his hand.

"You must be Raziel, young man. How do you do? My name is Kraus." Raziel hesitated to grasp the man's hand in a respectful manner. His eyes remained glued to the others. "You're Mother tells me you are interested in joining the order. I find this to be great news, especially from a child so young. We don't normally allow eleven year olds to participate in the soldier exams. But we are considering on allowing you to anyway. Your birthday lands on the day after the exams so it won't be rule bending. However, you must show up on those days or your application will be void and you won't be able to apply for a year. Your Mother and Father have also mentioned that you are very skilled with a blade. Is this so?"

"Yes sir." Kraus smiled.

"Good. Well that's what we're looking for, the best there is. Now I have some documents that need to be filled out with you and your parents. They need to be turned in by the first week of December, two weeks before the exams take place."

"What will the exams consist of?" asked Raziel.

"We will have four rounds: one of archery, sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat, and strength ability. Each one will be graded by a series of higher ranked Sarafan knights. By the end of each round, those who do not qualify or those who are not yet ready will be eliminated from the exams. Those left will move on. I warn you though, it is not easy. We only allow one-hundred to compete each year. When the exams are done, only twenty five make it in the order. Those will become higher ranked as the years go on and so forth. At the end of the exams, the winners will become private soldiers and will have the opportunity to meet the Great Malek himself." Malek? Raziel smiled at the sound of the great Paladin's name.

"So…what do you say young lad? Do you think you'd be interested?"

"Sign me up." Raziel didn't have to think twice about this. It was the chance he waited so long for. And now, it was his moment to prove himself…on the first week of December.


	2. Two Weeks

**Hello everyone. Here is my update to this story. Hope you like it **

**Two weeks**

The sun was out today; the rain was absent from the sky; the birds were singing and the wildlife ran freely. The smell of water was still present in the air, creating a somewhat cool atmosphere. The forest was full of life, light shining through the trees and hitting the small stream on the ground. Raziel hid behind a bush with a bow and arrow in hand, Taos following behind. The two crept quietly towards their target: a gray rabbit with white spots. The target would have been Taos if he'd agree to volunteer. But Raziel didn't think that having an arrow stuck inside you would be much fun. So they stuck to the rabbit instead.

"Raziel are you sure about this?" asked Taos. "Wouldn't you want to practice on something that's not cute and furry?"

"Shh, be silent. He'll run away." Raziel rose slowly to get a clear shot of his prey. The rabbit used its front paws to clean its face and ears. The boy smiled; this was his chance. He aligned the arrow and pulled the string back, aiming for the vital organs. Taos yelped just before Raziel released the arrow. He looked down at his friend, who was crouched.

"Don't hurt it, please. Please, Raziel," whined Taos. "He's only a baby."

"Taos don't start," replied Raziel. The boy re-aligned the arrow in its proper position and aimed once more. The rabbit hopped in the other direction and stopped at the small stream. Raziel followed, trying carefully to avoid making any noise. He crouched and licked his dry lips, waiting for the perfect opportunity to fire.

"Raziel," Taos whispered. The boy ignored his friend's protests and moved closer, seeing that the rabbit had gone farther away from him. "Raziel stop. Please? Why don't we keep him instead and you can practice on something that's not as fluffy?" The boy paused for a moment and sighed. He lowered the bow and turned towards his friend.

"What do you suggest I practice on then?" he whispered. Taos bit his lip and began to brainstorm. Raziel noticed his expression changing after mere moments, perhaps seeing if certain ideas would work.

"Are the lightning bolts not striking today?" he commented. Taos frowned and picked up a pebble, threatening to throw it. Raziel covered his face.

"Don't you dare," he warned. "Have you forgotten that I have your bow?" Taos smiled.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Raziel raised one brow, suddenly considering who the target was. He turned slightly, seeing the rabbit not five feet from him, watching him with his onyx eyes. Raziel opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Pick him up, Raziel. He's probably lost his family. There's no way his mother would leave him out here alone, vulnerable to nature's beasts. Let him come to you so we can take him home." Raziel's stare remained on the rabbit and vice versa. He sighed and took a kneeling position, facing the animal.

"Give me some grass, Taos," he whispered over his shoulder. Taos obeyed and immediately handed Raziel several blades of grass.

"There's a good rabbit. Come on, now." The boy held out the grass to the small mammal, as far as he could reach. The animal sniffed around before proceeding to take the offered food. Raziel smiled, watching the furry creature take one blade at a time, nibbling until it was gone. Its nose wiggled from side to side, making Taos chuckle.

Raziel slowly ran his hand over the rabbit's head and down its spine. The creature embraced Raziel's touch and came closer. The boy found this as an invite and picked up the rabbit, cradling it like a baby. Taos emerged from his hiding spot and appeared in front of Raziel.

"Awe, look at him. Isn't he cute?" Raziel grinned.

"Yes," he replied. "But I'm never going to get this exercise down if you shove furry animals into my face, Taos. Warriors have no emotion; nothing can stop them from their objectives." He handed the rabbit to his friend and went further into the forest.

"Raziel's just jealous, little guy. He has to beat his brother, you know."

"Are you taking to the rabbit, Taos?" The boy looked up and shrugged, embarrassed at himself. Raziel rolled his eyes.

"Do you wish to follow me? Or would you prefer to remain here with…him?" Taos brought a hand to his chin in thought.

"Let's see. Go with crazy boy, who wants to kill furry animals or stay with a furry animal? That is quite a dilemma here, Raziel." Raziel sighed in frustration. "What to choose, what to choose."

"Alright, I'm gone. I'll be back later."

"No! Onyx and I are coming too." Raziel stopped and turned to Taos with an unsure expression.

"Onyx? You named it Onyx?" Taos gave a confirmed nod. Raziel made an 'O' shape with his mouth and mumbled: "And you said I was crazy?"

"Hey that's no way to speak in front of him, Raziel. Do not insult his name."

"Oh I'm sorry," he said dropping his supplies. "Please, please forgive my _ignorance_ and rude behavior, Onyx." He bowed down. "I am but a human."

"You see, Onyx, Raziel loves you already." The boy got up from his position and retrieved the bow and quiver of arrows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 hours later…_

"Well this expedition was pointless," said Raziel.

"I told you there would be more rabbits. It's not my fault you happened to attract so many," replied Taos, watching the handful of rabbits hopping around his feet. Onyx was busy eating blades of grass near the white fence of Taos' home.

"Get rid of them, Taos," said Raziel shaking his head in failure. 'All that time for nothing. All I got out of it was furry rabbits,' he thought.

"No, Raziel. My home is there home."

"Well then do you have a better idea for moving targets?" he growled. Taos was taken aback at Raziel's sudden change in tone.

"Well, you know how to ride a horse don't you?" Raziel nodded. "You can ride a horse and see if you can hit a tree or another _inanimate _object when you come by. Notice how I said _inanimate,_ Raziel."

"That's a plan worth trying. And don't worry I won't kill your precious rabbits, Taos. I'm not a cruel as you've presumed me to be."

"Right, Raziel. Watch the rabbits. I'm going to get Steel." Taos ran towards the stables without another word. Raziel smirked and sat on the ground, watching the creatures eat peacefully. As he did, his mind wandered.

'If I succeed with this exercise, what will be done next?' he thought. 'Since I got archery pretty much down, and sword fighting comes with ease, I suppose I should work on strength training. This means I have to be very muscular…well sort of.'

"Raziel, Steel's feeling a bit under the weather today, so you'll have to ride Lavender instead." Raziel stood and crossed his arms.

"So? What's the big deal? She's a horse isn't she?" Taos rubbed the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Um…well of course, but she's a bit stubborn. You see, she doesn't like strangers. So you might be in for more than you bargained." Lavender snorted at Raziel as she confronted the human. Her big black eyes sent a warning message to the boy, as if not to get in her way. She was a dark brown color; her mane was black as was her tail. Her legs did not seem stable enough to hold Raziel's weight for a long period of time. Raziel supposed that he would only ride her as long as she would permit him to. Or better yet, until her body gave out.

"She's been in our family for two generations. I know she seems a bit rusty but I know she'll turn out just fine. Trust me, friend." Raziel nodded in agreement. He would do his best to get the basics down today while the sun was still out, and while he still had a horse to ride. Raziel mounted Lavender without much trouble, she seemed to not care that a foreign rider was aboard. Or the boy's weight didn't seem to hurt her.

"All right, Lavender. Raziel is my friend, okay?" Taos rubbed the horse's snout, while speaking to her softly. "Be gentle with him. I don't want to hear him crying like a little girl if he gets hurt." Raziel mumbled inaudible words under his breath and took hold of the reigns. He gently nudged Lavender's sides with his heels and she began to stride.

"Where should I shoot, Taos?" Raziel called over his shoulder. Taos chased some of the rabbits out of the way, preventing them from getting stepped on.

"Uh…here!" Taos ran to the target he and Raziel made for archery practice and removed it from the stump that held it up. He then picked up a large pumpkin from the patch beyond his fence and placed it on the stump.

"There! Just pretend that's a head, Raziel. Pretend it's a mean bloodsucking vampire! With an ugly face and huge fangs…and big yellow eyes and-

"Alright I get it!" Raziel was now facing Taos, ready to come by and shoot the target. "Those descriptions…why don't you say "pretend it's me, Raziel" just to make things that much easier?"Taos frowned and moved out of the way, picking up Onyx before perching himself on the white fence.

"You could say thanks at least! Without me, you'd have nothing, Raziel!" Raziel rolled his eyes and pulled an arrow from the quiver.

"I thank you kindly, Taos. You know I'd never forget to give you credit. I appreciate what you've done. And when I make it to the top, it will be you that receives recognition. You have my word," he finished, giving the other boy a sly grin. Taos snorted and continued to stroke Onyx's fur. Once again, Raziel nudged Lavender's sides, this time with greater force. Lavender neighed in anger and took off.

"Easy there!" Raziel shouted, trying to grip the reigns and the bow at the same time. Several arrows fell out of the quiver and landed on the grass. "Taos help!" The boy immediately jumped off the fence and put Onyx on the ground. Panicking, Taos yelled.

"Lavender stop! Stop!" With that said, the horse obeyed, skidding to a halt. Raziel lost his balance and flew forward onto the ground. He lay there quietly; his body absorbing the pain he had just received. In all honesty, he was scared to move. He was scared that a broken bone, a sprain, or even a bruise would ruin his chance of competing.

"Raziel!" shouted Taos, running towards his injured friend. "Are you alright?" Raziel did not answer. His face was covered in dirt; lip bleeding from the impact. Most likely hit a rock. His clothes, filthy, grass stained. The black tunic he now wore was no longer black alone.

"Ugh…Taos," whispered Raziel, cracking his blue eyes open. Taos gave a sigh of relief and shook his head, thanking God that he would live.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Raziel. I shouldn't have let you-

"Shut up," he began, cutting Taos off. "It was my fault. Don't…blame yourself." Raziel attempted to sit-up, aware that his body was covered in fresh wounds. A different taste touched his tongue as he licked the substance that ran down his chin. Curious, Raziel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and examined it. He smiled: it was blood. In discovering the somewhat salty liquid, Raziel licked the rest off of his hand and face. Taos gave a disgusted expression.

"That's disgusting! Don't do that!" Raziel licked the last drop off his finger and looked up at Taos, who gagged in response.

"Why? It is my own. I am healthy and not diseased."

"But still, Raziel. You never know what kind of germs you're picking up. Ugh…like you care anyways, right?" Raziel smirked and got up from his seated position.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mother is not going to like this one bit. I swear she'd probably have more of a fit over my clothes than my lip. That woman…"

"Well? What should we do now, Raziel? We cannot use a horse because Lavender will not listen to you, and Steel is sick. Any ideas?"

"Hm. Well, we could skip the moving target exercise and move on to strength training."

"I thought we were going to spar one of these days?"

"Yes, well, apparently neither of us has the strength to do great harm to each other so there is no point in fighting with our bodies like this. I think we should gain a decent amount of muscle and stamina before we do anything that might kill us." Taos rolled his eyes.

"Why can't we just fight how we are? What's wrong with looking like this?" Raziel sighed in frustration.

"Because when I compete, my opponents won't be scrawny children! They'll be young like us, yes, but they will have far more strength than either of us can fathom. Believe me, Taos; boys that wish to become Sarafan go through hell. Most of their training is intense, some that adults could never keep up with. What I'm saying is, my opponents will have bodies like those of boulders: solid and difficult to penetrate. That is why we must train. To be prepared against stronger enemies in the real world, and to ensure our victory over them." Taos gave out a loud yawn.

"Wow. That was some speech," he replied sarcastically. "I think your mother would have been proud."

"Stop talking about my mother!" growled Raziel. "Fuck!"

"Ah! I'm telling your mother, Raziel!"

"Argggh! That's it!" Raziel tackled Taos to the ground and pinned him. "Take…it back! You'd better not say anything!"

"Let me go! Come on Raziel I was joking."

"I wasn't! Give me your word now that you will not tell and I will release you." Taos struggled under Raziel's weight, failing to get free.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you will die!" yelled the boy.

"Fine! I won't tell your mother, Raziel. Now let me go!" Satisfied with his victory and superiority, Raziel released Taos and stood. "My God, you don't have to be so wild," he said rubbing his now red wrists. "Let us go then." Raziel gave a confused look and raised a brow.

"What?"

"Let's go "strength train," as you say. We are wasting what is left of the day by disagreeing and fighting. I will accompany you as long as you promise not to go so hard on me. I am not as physically fit as you. And I am not competing." Raziel crossed his arms. Maybe he did overreact just a little. Taos was here to help him and all he was doing was mistreating him. And even now, after being threatened, he still willingly wanted to help. Raziel gave a small nod.

"All right then. Let's go. We should train somewhere away from people. That way we do not disturb them." Taos rose from the ground and followed Raziel without another word.

"How many more, Raziel?" asked Taos, out of breath and struggling to hold himself up. Push-ups had never been Taos' favorite; if anything he hated them. He could care less if he could lift his weight with his arms.

"Just…five more and that will make one-hundred. It's not so difficult, you can do it."

"Argh. I hate you!" Taos went down again, following Raziel's movements, and not moving as fast as the other.

"Tell me something I don't know." Raziel went down again for the last time and rose. He remained on his hands until Taos was finished with his last one. Raziel mentally smiled at his friend for trying so hard to impress him; he had not given up yet.

"Gah! That…that was nothing," said Taos. "I could do a hundred more."

Raziel chuckled. "Oh? Let's see." The other frowned and rolled on his back.

"Not right now," he replied out of tiredness. "Maybe tomorrow or…never."

"That's what I thought. Well," he said rising, "let's go run a few miles. I think we can make it to the pillars before sundown. Want to give it a try?" Taos gave the boy a concerned expression.

"Are you mad? It'll take us hours to reach the pillars from here. What if we don't make it back?"

"We will. Look, I promise that if you're too tired to move on your own, I'll carry you back. No! I'll carry you back anyway. Think of the training that'll give me."

Taos frowned. "I'm not fat! If that is what you are claiming."

"No I'm not. So are you ready to go or am I going to have to go alone?" Taos sighed and put a hand through his hair. He stared at Raziel for a moment, wondering if, yet again, he would follow the other.

"Alright, let's go I suppose." Raziel smiled and motioned his friend to follow him to the path of the pillars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When we get back, you are dead!" Taos struggled for every breath to fill his lungs with oxygen. He could not believe what an incredible feat he accomplished. Sure his legs would be stiffer than a board tomorrow, but he did make it all the way.

"You see? That wasn't so bad-

"Tell it to someone who cares!" growled Taos, dropping to the cold marble floor of the grand pillars. Raziel rolled his eyes and moved toward the tall columns that were worshiped and glorified in Nosgoth. He could not believe that he was standing here before them; so close and in person. His father had never allowed him to even set foot on the base.

Raziel ran his hand along the balance pillar, his favorite of the nine. It was almost as if it called out to him at times. It was the strongest of them, and clearly the most important. Without a balance pillar, there would be no balance guardian; without the balance guardian, there was no balance in the land. Raziel wondered if he would ever meet the so called balance guardian. Only time would tell.

"Raziel it's getting pretty dark. Let's head home?" The boy touched the pillar one last time and walked back to his tired friend. Just then, a flash of white caught Raziel's eye. As quickly as it came, it quickly disappeared. The boy blinked several times, ensuring himself that he was not seeing things. There was no sign of white anywhere, so Raziel forgot the matter.

"Yes. We should get going."

"And I am going to enjoy a free ride, let me tell you." Taos moved closer to Raziel, ready to jump on his back.

"Okay then." The other was given permission to climb on. In doing so Raziel gave one last look at the pillars and jogged on the path back home. In his mind, he wondered if he would ever see the "white" creature or thing that passed by so quickly. Perhaps, he would come again…another day.


	3. The Pillars

**Here is an update everyone. :D Hope you like it!**

**The Pillars**

Raziel never figured out who or what flashed by him and Taos that one evening, while admiring the pillars. The small glimpse he caught of it played over and over in his mind; the image was burned into his skull. So much, he could not think straight without referring back to it. Raziel sighed and turned over in his bed, watching the candle dance on his side-table. It flickered back and forth in the darkness; it was the only light in his small room. Perhaps staring at a flame would help me sleep, he thought. Truth was, the more he watched the candle light, the more he stayed awake.

_"Hey, boy."_ Raziel sat up quickly in his bed. He looked around cautiously, wondering if someone was in his room. There was not. The boy shook his head; it would be impossible for someone to come in without him noticing.

"Von," he whispered. It had to be. Who else would try to frighten him while he slept? Raziel threw the covers over and rose from his bed.

"No one will get in now," he said, locking the door.

_"What about the window?" _ The voice replied. Raziel turned around; again there was no one. He sighed in relief, keeping a hand to his chest. His heart was beating one million miles an hour; his breathing was fast. Who is talking to me, he thought. No one is here. He then remembered what the voice had said and looked to the window. And there against the glass was a message, written in the frost. It said: Come to the Pillars.

Raziel raised his eyebrows and slowly read the message, his brain barely registering this information.

"The pillars? Why?" he said aloud. "What's at the pillars?" The message on the window dissolved, leaving no frost on the glass. Raziel was taken aback. What was he to do? Go to the pillars like the message said, or stay and ignore it? The boy was confused. Hm. Maybe it was a dream. Yes. A dream, he thought, a dream that gave him a path to follow. But what would happen if he chose to look the other way, to ignore it completely? Then it hit Raziel like a ton of bricks: The white creature. What if it meant something? What if tonight was the only night to see it, meet it?

So it had been decided then. Raziel would pack up some supplies and head out towards the pillars as told. He crawled under the bed and pulled out his sword, neatly hidden behind stacks of books. The blade had been given to him by his father when he turned five and since then he had kept it close to him. He unsheathed the sword and stared in awe; it was beautiful. Even in the darkness it was grand. The hilt was a silver dragon's mouth devouring the blade; the point was sharp, however getting to the point where he'd need a new one. Thirteen. At thirteen he'd be able to get a new one. Von got a new one…so he'd most likely get one.

Raziel nodded and placed his sword at his side. The pillow he'd slept on was lifted and beneath was a dagger. He quickly sheathed it and tossed it on the bed. First thing's first: He had to dress, of course. His attire consisted of a simple black tunic, black slacks and a black hooded cloak. His blue eyes glowed against the dark fabric, shining in the candle light. After shoving his leather boots on he grabbed his dagger to place in his boot, just above the ankle. With this finished, Raziel looked to the candle and licked his index finger and thumb, carefully extinguishing the light without getting burned. Smoke leaked from the fuse and Raziel smiled. The flame was out.

His journey was not what he expected. Raziel thought it would be filled with monsters and demons of all sorts. But, there was nothing but crickets and frogs singing in the darkness. An occasional hoot from an owl as well, but nothing out of the ordinary. It was strange, this forest. It was somehow foreign to Raziel. He'd been outside in the dark before, but never noticed this mist that was curling around his ankles. Hell, he'd never seen any type of mist around here before. Not to mention that it was practically freezing tonight. The boy stopped in his tracks to think. Should I even be out here? What if this whole message thing was just a hallucination? Raziel shook his head; he didn't know what to do. He looked back from which he came and then looked at the path ahead. The boy was at mid-point. Anything was possible now. If turning back was the solution, it would be a good idea to do so now.

"Boy!" Raziel immediately drew his sword and readied himself for attack. The voice was deep and powerful, yet not threatening at all. The boy's eyes scanned the area in search of the person responsible, but no one had come forth to identify themselves.

"Who's there?" exclaimed Raziel, watching the forest for any signs of movement. Cold sweat formed on his forehead. But, he made no effort to wipe it off. The mist had moved closer, almost devouring the boy. Raziel could only stand still to avoid getting off track, making it very difficult to find his way home. Tracking would be impossible out here; the weather wouldn't allow it.

"Come here, boy," replied the voice, in a calmer tone this time. Raziel could only face forward, frozen by fear, he couldn't move. He remained like a statue until the mist had finished circling him and appeared in front of him. The boy's eyes widened. The mist had formed into the shape of a man. He must have been at least six feet tall, perhaps more. Raziel couldn't tell; he was too fearful to even blink. He just knew that the man was far taller and towered over him like a giant.

"Come here."The mist completely dissolved. The man stood there motioning his head for Raziel to come closer to him. The boy remained still. The man crossed his arms and smirked.

"Stubborn. Just like everyone says," replied the man. His pale flesh glowed in the moonlight, illuminating the darkness. His hair was white, or perhaps an ashy color that Raziel couldn't make out. He just knew that his hair was not human at all. It was about shoulder length, the length a typical man would have it. Sure, one could call him a human if he were old. But, this man, creature, was very youthful, no wrinkles or signs of aging. His figure was not heavily muscular. There was, however, a sufficient amount of muscle on his upper body. The man was more lean than muscular. There was one thing Raziel noticed above any of the other features: his eyes, piercing yellow eyes that could kill a man just by looking at him. It was then Raziel knew what this man was…he was a vampire. The creature smirked upon seeing the look on the boy's face, terror written all over it.

"Are you afraid of me?"Raziel wanted to nod, but he could not. He could not let some foolish being walk all over him because he was afraid. NO. He was Raziel, a fearless warrior, who would someday become a Sarafan knight and prove to everyone that he was worthy. Recalling what his purpose was, the boy relaxed a bit of tension and held his sword in attack once more.

"I am not. Who are you? I demand to know." The man chuckled at Raziel's change in tone and authority.

"You are in no position to demand, child. I suggest you mind that fast tongue of yours before I tear it out." Raziel made no attempt to let his guard down, his face was filled with confidence.

"Really? I thought vampires liked blood not tongues. Of course, I hear that tongue is a delicacy in-aarrrggghh." The man lunged forward with amazing speed and slammed Raziel into a tree, holding him up by his neck. The boy struggled for air, gasping to fill his lungs every chance he got. The perpetrator brought Raziel to eye level and growled.

"I thought I told you to mind your tongue? Why do you test my patience?" Raziel got the urge to smile.

"Well…ah, it's not really…really my thing to follow what others...gah, tell me. That's why I-I always get into trouble." The vampire raised a brow and released the boy. Raziel fell to his knees and tried to calm himself down. He looked up at the vampire who was staring at him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why spare me? You have the opportunity to feed or slaughter me but you don't. I want to know why." Raziel rose from his spot and rubbed his raw neck, awaiting an answer from the vampire.

"Again, you demand for answers and yet I'm not sure you want to hear them." The vampire crossed his arms and kicked a pebble beneath his boot. "Your name is Raziel, is it not?" Raziel's eyes widened in amazement and at the same time fear.

"How-how did you know?" The vampire smirked.

"I've been watching you, Raziel. I know who you are, where you live, what your family is like…who your friend is." At that moment, Taos' head popped up in Raziel's mind. Of course. This vampire was the white creature that he caught a glimpse of.

"You're spying on me? Why!?" The vampire said nothing, only motioned Raziel to follow him. The boy hesitated but did as ordered. He needed answers now. He did not want some vampire stalking him; that could be dangerous to his family, the last people Raziel wanted to get hurt.

The path they walked on was one leading to the pillars. Of course, this one was different from the one Raziel and Taos took; this one was much shorter. He'd have to make a mental note for next time. The vampire had said nothing for a while. The boy prayed with all his might that he would not be killed.

"I have seen your future, Raziel," the vampire spoke at last, keeping his eyes on the path ahead. "You will become strong…and you will serve me."

"What?" he said incredulously. "My future? What are you saying? Who are you?" The vampire stopped and faced Raziel, who wore a face of confusion. Blue eyes pierced yellow ones and vice versa. Fear had left the boy; he was more concerned with finding out what was going on.

"I…I am Kain." Raziel raised a brow.

"Did you just make that up? You're lying aren't you?"

"I never lie, Raziel. You can count on that. I have come from the future to…enlighten you about events later on." Kain began walking again, Raziel tailing behind.

"I have seen your skills and admire your handy work with a blade. And so, this is why you are chosen."

"Chosen? For what?" Kain grinned.

"Centuries from now you will become my first born son, my vampire lieutenant. Being the right hand, you will also have five others with you. Inferior siblings, of course. But, I cannot tell you your true purpose. I cannot tell you why it is you will fall…" Kain trailed off, as if not wanting to speak of the matter anymore.

"I…I don't know what to say. How can this be true?" Raziel rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to deal with the information he just received. "What am I supposed to do then?" By this time the pillars had come into view.

"Nothing," Kain simply replied. Raziel followed the vampire onto the marble base of the pillars.

"Nothing? How can I do nothing about this when this is a lot of something?" Kain touched the pillar of balance and closed his eyes. "And who are these five others you mentioned earlier? Will I ever meet them?" Kain opened his eyes and turned to face Raziel.

"Of course," he said dryly. Raziel's heart began to race.

"When?" Kain sighed.

"You're just full of questions aren't you? They are unknown to you as of now. However, once you enter the tournament you will meet them. All five of them."

"What are their names? Please I must know. If this is my fate and these five will become my siblings then I must know." Kain walked over to Raziel, a foot away.

"Their names are Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, and Melchiah. I know not of their origin, nor do I know what they look like as children, but you'll figure it out. As a matter of fact, you won't really need to know their names. Just by looking at them you'll be able to sense them, feel their soul. Someday, you will all have the same one. Do not fret, Raziel. In the end, you will see how everything plays out." Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, and Melchiah. The boy repeated those names over and over again until his mind pleaded for him to stop. Raziel swallowed.

"I will be the strongest of these others, you say?"

"Yes. You will have more power than any of them could ever dream of. You will be worthy." Raziel's eyes began to water. The thought of being worthy merged with his pride, and for once, Raziel didn't care about proving to others he was precious, that he had something to offer in the world. For once, he thought of himself. He would make himself proud.

"Your older brother, Von, is it?" Raziel nodded and bit his lip, afraid that Von would become something far greater than him. "He is no good. I seen the way he treats you, Raziel. The sad part about that fool is that he thinks he is almighty, like God himself. Such a pathetic waste of human flesh to have the opportunity to walk this planet."

"Enough! That's my brother! I know he's arrogant, egotistic, but he is still my flesh and blood; he's still _my _family." Raziel looked down at the hard marble, a tear streaming down his face. "He is the only one who pays attention to me at home. Even if all he does is throw insults or tease me, he's the only one who acknowledges my presence that I exist!" Raziel bit his tongue to prevent his cries, hindering the embarrassment to follow. He was not weak. "Even my father, the one who told me to always have faith in yourself, ignores me beyond all reason." Raziel shook his head. "Von is his precious first born son; I am just a body that gets in the way in that house. I don't matter. I'm second in line; it will always be that way." Kain frowned and put a strong hand on Raziel's shoulder, making him flinch.

"I know how you feel, Raziel. You must not linger on the fact that you are second in line. It doesn't mean a damn thing. You may be second born but Von is really second in line. Realize this Raziel and embrace your destiny. You don't belong with humans, nor do you have to put up with their ways. Become a vampire, Raziel; become a creature of darkness, see what you really are."

"Never. I will never become a vampire. I-I can't I will have betrayed my family, everyone in town. They will all hate me; hound me until I am dead, until my soul leaves my body. Even then, the underworld would never let me rest."

"But, Raziel, don't they ignore you anyway? You would have yourself be afraid of them than have them be afraid of you?" Raziel did not reply. "Think about it. Don't you want to prove that you are worthy and you are able to do great things?" Again, he did not reply. "You could be _my _first born son. You would be powerful, untouchable, my right hand. Isn't this what you want?" Raziel slowly nodded, not really considering the consequences that might follow. If someone found out about this, the boy would be dead.

"Here, drink this." Kain made a slit in his wrist and offered it to Raziel, who stepped back in shock.

"I'm not drinking that." Kain grinned.

"I thought you liked blood? Was all that a lie?"

"I said I like _my _blood. You want me to drink yours when I don't even know if it's safe or not."

"Oh? So you're considering it then?"

"No."

"Come now, Raziel. This is the first step to achieving what you yearn for. By drinking my blood, you'll begin to feel stronger, faster. You'll even begin to change. Not dramatically though. I would have to turn you myself for that to happen, but you'll feel it. There are, however, a few precautions you must take."

"Hm. Well I'm not going to drink it. But, I suppose you can enlighten me anyways." Kain smirked.

"Your anger is the key to unlocking your strength. If you get angry for some reason, you might not be able to control yourself. Your eyes might change to a lighter or darker shade of blue, depending. But, you will not grow claws or fangs at all. Your canines may feel a bit sharper but they will not lengthen. Over time, your body may want to replenish itself by drinking more blood, preferably over water or any other liquid. It is then you must feed…or perhaps if you desire, seek me out." Temptation had taken over and Raziel could not resist any longer. He wanted to be acknowledge so badly it burned within his heart like a blazing ember. The boy sighed and took hold of Kain's wrist.

"I…I want to be recognized, Kain. I'll-I'll do it, I'll be your first born son. As long as I get the attention I deserve, your will shall be done." Kain nodded.

"Then drink…my son." Raziel swallowed hard and licked the crimson liquid. He smacked his lips together; this blood tasted different than his own. This blood had a tangy flavor to it, not salty. Craving more of the liquid, Raziel swallowed whatever was left of the tasty nectar.

"Good," he mumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was good."

"Do you feel my blood flowing through your veins now, Raziel? Can you feel it overpowering you?" At that moment, Raziel began to feel light headed. He was seeing double of everything and put a hand to his face.

"What's happening? I feel so…strange."

"It's my blood, give into it, Raziel. Let it consume you." Raziel closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a headache coming on. His legs began to wobble and he fell to the floor.

"Father," he whispered.

"Save your strength, Raziel." Kain's words were in vain, Raziel had passed out.

**Well that's the end of this chapter folks, I hope you liked it. :D Questions, comments, relating to the story or this chapter will be very helpful. Please review. Your ****pal, Lil V. feel**** free to message me. :D**


	4. Arrival

**Hello!! Just giving you an update. Hope you enjoy!! :D**

**Arrival**

"Now, you've packed everything? You have all your belongings?"

"Yes, mother," Raziel replied out of frustration. He grabbed his two bags and loaded them on the wagon with the rest of the luggage. Recruits could only carry a minimum of three bags on the trip to The Sarafan Stronghold. Since Raziel was only traveling with about ten others from Ziegsturhl, he wondered what the hassle would be to bring more. Then again, the wagon was fairly small, and he wasn't going on vacation somewhere. He was going to a tournament with others who craved the same destiny as he.

"Alright! Everyone, climb aboard!" yelled the driver. Raziel took a deep breath and nodded. This was it. His journey would start now, and there would be no turning back.

"Raziel." The boy hesitated to look at his father, the man who doubted him so. Yet, out of a forceful will, he looked up. His father put a hand on Raziel's shoulder and gave a firm squeeze.

"I guess this is it, eh?"

"I guess," replied Raziel. Dalgus sighed and squeezed harder.

"You are becoming a man now, my son. This path is what leads you to your destiny. I know that you'll do well at the tournament. It's unfortunate that your mother and I cannot 

make it to see you, but we have faith that you'll exceed our expectations." Raziel knew he was referring to Von. But, his father did not want him to surpass his older brother; he wanted him to become strong like Von.

"Last call! All aboard for the docks!" yelled the driver one final time. Dalgus ruffled Raziel's hair and smiled.

"Make us proud." Raziel forced a smile and turned to his mother, who hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Take care of yourself, Raziel," were her final words. The boy nodded and made his way to the wagon. He seated himself towards the front of the wagon where his figure could not be seen from his family's position. Raziel thought it would be better if he didn't wave goodbye; he didn't want to feel any sadness on the road. With a "he-ya!" from the driver, the wagon shifted and was moving with haste. Raziel sighed and rested his head in his hands, his elbows on his thighs. A few strands of hair fell just above his eyebrows, but Raziel made no attempt to comb them back with his fingers. He hadn't realized how long his hair had grown, such a short period since it was last trimmed. Longer hair suited him better anyway, he figured.

"I think that's him, Horace."

"Hm. He looks a bit smaller than I thought."

"Yes, but people say he's the best in Ziegsturhl. Why would they lie about that?" Curious about the whispers, Raziel sat up straight and turned himself as if to crack his back. Sure enough, the whispers he had heard were being directed at him. Two boys about a year older 

than he was were staring at him. One of them had the same build as Raziel, but with blonde, shoulder length hair, and a somewhat plump face. His eyes were…blue, green? Raziel couldn't tell with the amount of light in the wagon. But, he didn't care to find out. The other had a shaved head, but was very slender compared to his friend. His face was boney and a noticeable scar was over his right eyebrow. Some of the hair was gone completely, leaving a bit more than half of the brow. Raziel stared a moment more before breaking eye contact. He slumped in his seat and rested his head on the wood of the wagon.

"Hey! Kid!" Raziel closed his eyes pretending not to hear.

"Hey! My friend is talking to you!"

"Is that right?" replied Raziel, opening his eyes. "I'm trying to rest over here, if you don't mind."

"Your name is Raziel, isn't it?"

"Well, it seems you've done your homework." The girl next to Raziel chuckled, putting a hand over her mouth.

"You think that's funny, whore?" replied Horace. "How about I teach you a lesson?"

"Aw come on Horace. Leave the lass-

"Hold your tongue, Christopher!" growled Horace. "I'll do what I please." By this time Raziel had stood, shielding the girl from the boy.



"You will _not_ lay a hand on her." Horace stood and unsheathed a dagger on his belt. This made Raziel tense.

"Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me?" Horace took a step forward, causing Raziel to act. Within seconds, Horace was on his knees, the dagger behind his head. Raziel held the other's hand behind his back.

"What the…" Christopher moved away from his previous spot. The others in the wagon wore faces of fear and confusion, smashing each other together in an attempt to escape from harm.

"Argh! Get off me…Raz-

"Oh? Why would I do that? You threatened to harm that girl. How do I know you won't do that again?" The girl blushed at Raziel's words, how poignant they were. She stared at Raziel's eyes until he caught her and looked to the floor.

"Tell her you're sorry." Horace looked up at the girl sitting two feet from him. She bit her lip in anticipation as she waited to hear those blissful words. But, when they did not come, Raziel frowned and shoved the boy.

"Say it," he growled. "Look into her eyes and say it." Horace sighed in frustration and slowly brought his head up and looked at the girl once more. Her green eyes glowed with excitement, her cheeks reddened and her face became hot.

"Sorry," mumbled Horace.



"I don't think she heard you. Louder!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! There I said it now let me go!" Raziel turned the boy around to face him and grabbed his collar.

"If you tell her anything like that again, I'll make sure your mouth is permanently shut. Got it?" Horace nodded in fear and was released from Raziel's grip, scrambling to the other side of the small wagon, where the others were seated.

"Hmph." Raziel shook his head and sat where he was previously. Like before, he slumped in his seat and rested his head on the wood. What an idiot, he thought. And this girl…she's very pretty. How did I not see her when I came in?

"Thank you." Raziel cracked open an eye and turned towards the voice. It was the girl. Did she just say thank you?

"I-I'm sorry. Did you say something?" The girl smiled and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I said thank you. That was a very brave thing you did, standing up to that boy for me. I'm grateful…Raziel." Raziel raised a brow, not really seeing the issue. It wasn't that big of a deal. But the girl's smile…how could he resist?

"You're welcome…uh…"

"Oh!" She extended her hand. "My name is Tallis." Raziel hesitated momentarily, unsure of returning his own hand. He never had any interest in girls before. Not because he was young 

or immature, but because love made him weak. His father forbade Von to ever have a girlfriend while he was in the order; he claimed women were distractions and would cloud a warrior's mind, preventing him from his goal. And yet, Dalgus resigned from the order because he met Zaida. Besides, it's only a hand shake…how bad could that be? Raziel extended his hand gave a sort of half-smile.

"Nice to meet you Tallis," he replied, in a charming matter. Tallis giggled in embarrassment. Raziel could only chuckle at her silliness. Well, at least he found someone who's friendly so far.

"So, Raziel, were those your parents that were with you earlier?"

"Yes. They came to wish me good luck, and then they said their goodbyes." So had she been watching him this whole time? "Were your parents here too?" Tallis bit her lip and lowered her gaze. Raziel frowned and mentally kicked himself.

"Tallis I'm so-

"No, no, it's fine." Her green eyes locked with Raziel's blue ones. "I just live with my aunt now."

"Now? What happened to your…never mind. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Tallis smiled and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"They're dead now, Raziel. It's alright. I'm not worried about it, and neither should you." Raziel nodded. He felt horrible for asking such a stupid question. Even though Tallis seemed fine 

about the subject, Raziel felt compelled to comfort her, or hug her at least. Yet, despite her despair, the boy could not allow himself to get attached.

"In all honesty, I think you're a brave girl."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're able to talk about your parents even though they are no longer on this earth. Even so, you still honor and cherish them. That takes a lot of courage to do. Not many people can move on after a loved one has passed. In your case loved _ones._"Tallis smiled again and put a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"You're just full of smiles aren't you?" This caused Tallis to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Raziel. You're just making me smile. I can't help myself." Raziel chuckled to himself and watched as Tallis calmed down. This was going to be an interesting trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I don't like boats," said Tallis, holding her stomach and leaning over the boat's side.

"I would ask why, but I think it's quite obvious now," replied Raziel, patting Tallis on the back. "Are you alright?" Tallis wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and nodded slowly.



"I guess so. I just won't eat anything until we arrive at the stronghold." Raziel shook his head.

"Not wise. You'll just make yourself very ill, and then you'll become very weak. If your health means anything to you, you can at least eat little bites of something. And of course, drink plenty of water." Tallis did not reply. Instead, she turned herself back to the side of the boat and vomited once more into the great south lake. Tallis wiped her mouth again and sighed.

"There is nothing to eat, Raziel. You think they would have a feast on this boat?" she asked mockingly. Raziel narrowed his eyes.

"You're funny," he replied sarcastically. "I have some bread in my bag. My mother gave me enough to hold my stomach. That is, until I got to the stronghold." He reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of cloth no bigger than his hand. Wrapped inside was his bread. He tore a piece off and gave it to Tallis.

"Eat this," he commanded. Tallis did not move. Her eyes went back and forth, from the bread to Raziel. "It will ease your stomach pains. Eat it." With a gulp, Tallis took the bread from Raziel's grasp and nibbled on it slowly. The boy nodded in satisfaction and took a piece for himself. He chewed it with haste, seeing as he missed dinner last night and breakfast this morning.



"Mmm. That was quite delicious. Your mother must have gone through a lot of trouble to make it." Raziel swallowed his last bite and looked at the last piece in his hand. He looked to Tallis and handed it to her. She smiled and thankfully took the piece.

"No not really. She uses a secret family recipe to make her loafs. It takes much less time than you think. She loves to cook. That woman lives in the kitchen to "serve her men," as she says."

"I see. She sounds very productive. Why doesn't she open up a bakery? I'm sure she'd be very successful."

"They thought about it, my mother and father. But, they figured it would be difficult to raise us and watch the shop." Raziel shrugged. "My father said he didn't want anyone else to taste my mother's magic food. He said it was for the family only." Tallis raised her eyebrows and swallowed. She had eat just eaten a piece of his mother's work.

"Don't worry, Tallis. I gave it to you. Besides, he will not find out." Tallis smiled.

"Alright, Raziel. I trust you." Raziel gave a diminutive smile. In an instant, his body jerked forward. The conversation with Tallis must have been longer than he thought. The boat he was on had reached shore. Everyone immediately left the boat and made way up the dock. Raziel helped Tallis out of the boat and soon joined the others.

"Dear God," uttered Tallis. "This place is enormous. How will we find our way around, Raziel?" The boy grinned.



"I'm sure they'll give us a tour, Tallis. It would be unprofessional of them to assume we know our way in this labyrinth." Tallis slowly nodded, keeping her gaze on the Sarafan fortress.

"All right, competitors. This way, to the main gates!" The group obeyed and followed the guard that was waiting at the top of the dock. In doing so, Raziel's eyes began to wander. The place was very new to him, nothing like the stronghold Von was from. This was the headquarters, the main building in all of Nosgoth. It intrigued Raziel that he lived so close to it, yet he never had the desire or interest to visit it. Now that he was here, it was a dream come true.

"How many others do you think there are, Raziel?" whispered Tallis. Raziel snapped out of his day dream and looked at his friend.

"I believe there are only one-hundred competitors, including us. At least that's what one of the officers told me when I signed up. I suppose we'll find out once we get inside, eh?" Tallis nodded with a smile.

"I suppose you're right. I like being surprised." Raziel said no more and bit his lip, nervous as he and the others walked down a long hallway. Candles and stained glass windows decorated either side of the walls. Sarafan banners, embellished with their emblems, hung motionless over two double doors. Each door had an engraved insignia on them. Raziel raised his brow in question as they passed it.

"They seem very obsessed with the order," he whispered to Tallis, who nodded upon seeing the symbols.



"Perhaps they are proud to be Nosgoth's protectors. It must be an honor for them."

"Perhaps…" Raziel didn't finish his reply. Instead, he stared curiously at another soldier, who stopped his leader.

"Ah, Philip, there you are. I'd thought you'd be making your way over to the main hall." The soldier extended his hand and Phillip shook it.

"Aye, Kraus. I have to bring in the competitors so that we may begin the feast." He looked at the recruits and opened his arms. "These are all the ones from Ziegsturhl. They're a smaller bunch than last year, eh?" Kraus? Raziel mentally grinned. It was the knight that had recruited him. The boy was still shaken about the man's sword; he must have amazing strength.

"Yes. You have quite a small bunch here," he replied, scanning over the small group. Raziel lowered his head somewhat as Kraus stepped forward. "Rather sad, isn't it? Ziegsturhl is known for its strong warriors. What a shame that we only have ten." Phillip crossed his arms, and sighed.

"Perhaps they have their sights set on something other than the order. Some might be interested in going to school or working with their families. Others might not even be allowed to join; you know how some mothers are. They would die if they lost their children." Kraus frowned and turned to Phillip.

"It's a possibility…but a weak one. If children are afraid to enlist because of death, then they are cowards. It is an honor to die for someone or something you cherish." Philip bit his lip and made no reply. Kraus looked to the floor. "Any who, the real reason I came for you was 

because Lord Malek wishes to see you. Don't worry I'll take this bunch to the hall. Go and see what he wants." Philip made a slight nod with his head.

"Thank you, sir," he replied, looking at the recruits before turning down the opposite hallway. Metal clanked loudly as Phillip's lone figure retreated. Raziel found that he liked that sound; he felt that wearing armor would prove his worthiness. Kraus turned back to the children, a serious look on his face.

"Alright, let's get moving. The sooner we get to the main hall, the faster we can eat and show you to your barracks." The knight turned and the children followed. Raziel noticed that stubble was already forming on the back of Kraus' head. The boy frowned. He forgot about the hair. He knew they would shave it off; it was a requirement. Raziel remembered the time when Von came home after he became a soldier. His head was shinier than a coin, and his mother nearly had a heart attack. Since then, she's gotten used to seeing him without any hair. And now, it would be Raziel's turn.

After long moments of silence, another set of double doors came into view. Like the ones before, these also had Sarafan emblems on them. Kraus turned around just as they reached their destination.

"I expect you all to behave yourselves. There will be many others inside so no child's play. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone replied. Kraus nodded and opened the doors. A cold rush of wind attacked Raziel as the heavy doors were opened. Inside were two very long wooden tables. 

Each of them had been nearly filled. Luckily for Raziel, his group was very few. It seemed that everyone was waiting for the Ziegsturhl recruits. It was quite amusing how Ziegsturhl was closer than most of the other cities. Yet, he and his group were the last to arrive. Guards came up to Raziel and the others, showing them to their places. The boy felt uncomfortable under hundreds of eyes; it made him somewhat nervous. As they were seated, Tallis moved closer to Raziel, not wanting to feel alone. Getting somewhat situated, the boy noticed that the hall was fairly quiet. Perhaps out of respect? Raziel thought. Or perhaps out of fear.

"All rise!" Immediately, everyone stood at attention. Raziel wore a face of confusion. Why did he have to stand? He just sat down and now they want him to rise? The double doors that Raziel had come through were held open. All eyes were on the knights that came through. A young man in very light armor, walked between two knights, staring straight ahead. His complexion was flawless, Raziel noticed. He was not by any means gay, but the man was very handsome. His eyes were icy blue, almost like the ocean, and darker than Raziel's. He had to be at least six feet tall. As he passed by Raziel, he looked at him briefly, gave a small nod then continued down the aisle to his seat at the front of the room. (A/N: the setting is sort of like Harry Potter's great hall.) What was that for? Raziel thought. He looked to the front of the room, where the man was being seated, and noticed that the knights waited until he sat before seating themselves.

"You may be seated!" Everyone sat back down in their appropriate seats, whispering amongst themselves. He leaned towards Tallis and whispered into her ear.



"Who is that man? Why are the knights treating him like royalty? He doesn't seem important." Tallis glanced once more at the young man and shrugged.

"I have no idea. He might belong to one of the knights, you know a son." Raziel raised a brow and frowned.

"Don't you think he's old enough to take care of himself? He can't be much older than my brother, Von."

"That's no knight's son, lad." Raziel looked up and fixed his posture. A boy, about two years or so older than him replied. His hair was shoulder length, black like the darkness. His green eyes held tenderness in them, and Raziel couldn't help but grin.

"Oh? Then who is he? Why did we have to stand when he came in?" The teenaged boy chuckled at Raziel's curiosity and leaned in closer.

"That's Lord Malek." Raziel gave an incredulous look, unsure if he heard correctly. He smiled.

"You must be joking." The teenager raised his eyebrows at the other's denial. "_That _man? He's the great Paladin and protector of the circle of nine? What kind of fool do you take me for?" The older shook his head and put his hands up in defeat.

"Believe what you want." Raziel looked at the young man from afar. He couldn't be…could he? The stories that he had heard before told of a young warrior, destined to become the protector of the pillars and the circle of nine. But this man did not fit the description. I suppose looks can be deceiving, thought Raziel. The man sipped his drink in silence, listening to 

a conversation two knights were having. The boy smiled, seeing as the man was enjoying his company. Still, Raziel was not convinced, he couldn't be. The man seemed far too soft to carry such a burden as to protect the pillars on his shoulders, let alone be a paladin. Malek set his drink down and scanned the room, almost as if he were seeing who would survive the first few rounds. Gradually, his gaze landed on Raziel, who froze in shock. Malek narrowed his eyes, neither of them looked away. Mere moments had passed before Raziel broke the stare, his face turning red with embarrassment, knowing that no one had seen him.

"I think you're right." The teenager put his cup down and licked his lips.

"Excuse me?" Servants from either side of the hall came out with large trays of food, placing them on Raziel's table. His eyes widened in amazement; what delicious looking food.

"I think you're right…that is him," he said finally. The other took a chicken leg and placed it on his plate, licking his fingers of juice.

"Hm. Well, keep it to yourself, lad. Not many people know that that's him. You'd be wise to keep this a secret. Malek doesn't like too many people knowing about him. There could be assassinations and such, you know? That's why his armor looks like that of a guard, except he wears a helmet."

"Why doesn't he just wear his helmet here?"

"Do you see any other soldier with their helmet on?" Raziel quickly scanned around the room, only to be disappointed.

"No." The teenager raised his eyebrows.



"You see? If he wore a helmet, everyone would know it was him." Raziel nodded. "His lordship does not really like to be bothered by children anyhow. If he was hiding behind a helmet, everyone would want to know what he looked like under it." Raziel smiled and took a piece of chicken from the plate, along with some rolls and a roasted potato. Boy was he hungry. The teenager wiped his hands on his cloth and offered it to Raziel.

"My name is Turel, how do you do?" Raziel's heart stopped. Turel? That had been one of his "brother's" names. Could this boy be…? The younger extended his hand and shook Turel's.

"My name is Raziel…of Ziegsturhl. And this is Tallis of Ziegsturhl." He nudged Tallis, who was eating her chicken with desire. She wiped her mouth and shook Turel's hand, embarrassed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm from Uschtenheim." Tallis and Raziel nodded, smiling under Turel's tender eyes. "Well let's dig in shall we?" Turel…one down, four to go. The younger boy took picked up his cup and sipped the contents. He sighed. It tasted bitter.

**Finally!! This took me like two weeks to finish!! I did have a writer's block, mind you. I am sort of happy with the results. I hope that you guys feel the same way. Please feel free to review and give feed back. I need to know how I'm doing. Thanks. :D-Lil V.**


	5. Malek the Sarafan

**Hello my peeps!! :D it's good to be back! Here is update four of four. This one should be exciting!!**

**Recap: Raziel has arrived at the main Sarafan stronghold and has found Turel, the first of five. Now, we will see what's in store for him…**

**Malek the Sarafan**

The feast ended later than Raziel had expected. It had been two long hours in the great hall, talking to Turel, listening to Tallis talk, and watching everybody, including the soldiers, eat. Not that watching people stuff their face wasn't entertaining, but Raziel could only handle so much before his patience burned out. Fortunately for him, it was time to head to their barracks, and the guards had assembled the children and teens in groups; boys in one, girls in the other. And since there were far more boys than girls, the boys were split into groups of twenty and assigned a leader. This was both good and bad for the eleven year old. It was good because he was in the same group as Turel, bad because Tallis was leaving him.

"Alright lads, follow me," instructed the guard. Raziel quickly turned around and gave one last wave to Tallis before he and the other boys headed down the opposite hallway. She forced a smile back. It was going to be hard now. She had Raziel as her only friend, save for Turel. But they were both the opposite gender. Tallis sighed. She hoped friends would be easy to make.

"So where did you meet Tallis, Raziel?" Turel asked combing his ebony hair with his fingers. Raziel gave him a glance and smiled.

"I met her on the wagon we were riding in. She was getting picked on…I guess I sort of saved her and we started talking. Why?" Turel raised his eyebrow.

"Just asking is all." He smirked. "I think she's cute." Raziel rolled his eyes.



"Is that so?"

"You bet. I wonder if she's got a boy." The eleven year old felt a pinch of jealously in his heart. Who does this guy think he is? Sure, Raziel could understand if she had a boyfriend at home, but it would tear him to shreds if she ended up with Turel.

"Maybe she does. She's a good looking girl. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem for her to find someone." Turel nodded.

"Perhaps. Why don't you ask her, Raziel?"

"What?"

"Ask if she has a boy friend."

"No. That's invading her privacy. Besides, Turel, she'll think I like her or something."

"Just do it. I'll pay you back, promise." Raziel sighed. He couldn't do that, anything but that. If Tallis found out his intentions, she would probably tell Turel off and then come after him. But what could a simple question like that do? The worse that could happen would be if Tallis stopped talking to Raziel for good. In which case, she wasn't a real friend to begin with. So what could go wrong?

"Alright. You've got yourself a deal." Turel smiled and extended his hand. Raziel shook it, hoping to God that Tallis wouldn't take the question too personally.

"Listen up, Lads! This here is the barrack you will all be staying in." The guard pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door, quickly stepping in to light a lantern. The small burning ember illuminated a small spot in the large room, and Raziel gaped at the sight. There were rows of cots on either side of the walls, a mid-sized wooden chest in front of each, a small side-table for two people to share, and dust covered windows. Everyone slowly walked into the room to gather around their officer. Raziel neared a 

cot and frowned. The blanket was moth bitten and the pillow was very flat. Some hospitality, he thought.

"Everyone gets to choose their own bed. You'll be staying in this barrack until the end of the tournament." The guard moved toward the door to hang the lantern on a hook. "Make friends while you can, but don't get too close." Raziel looked at the officer with confusion. "You'll eventually have to face each other out there. One by one, day by day, a few of you will leave this place and go back home to your families. I advise you to be cautious," he warned. Turel rolled his eyes and some of the other boys snickered. The guard sighed.

"I didn't mean _that_ kind of close, boys. Be mature about it, if you would," he replied with a serious face. "Now before I depart I have a few announcements. There are two days until round one of the tournament, and until that time you may do what you wish. Of course if you were smart you'd choose to spend your time wisely. Which means that every second you spend _training_ can increase your skills and give you an advantage over your opponents. But whatever the decision is, I leave to you." The guard backed up towards the door and exited the room without another word. Some of the boys smirked and said things like 'I'm not training' or 'he's mad.' Apparently some of the competitors didn't take the competition too seriously, or they were just too confident of their abilities. Raziel didn't care. He would train. Perhaps not all day, but he would definitely wear himself out; the training would not be in vain.

"I say we take those two corner beds over yonder, Raziel. What do you think?" Raziel snapped out of his thoughts and looked to where Turel had suggested. The corners would be nice. Having made up his mind, he gave Turel a small nod.



"Well then, let's claim them before someone else does, eh?" He gave Raziel a slap on the back and proceeded to take his first pick of the two cots. The younger followed soon after, only to be stuck with the cot next to the wall. He shrugged. As long as he had somewhere to sleep, he didn't care.

"So what are you planning to do with your time, Raziel?" The eleven year old grinned and dumped his belongings in the wooden chest.

"Train of course. I have to prepare myself for anything." Turel rubbed his chin.

"I see. That sounds like a good idea. Are you certain that's all you will be doing?" Raziel raised a brow and closed the chest.

"Yes. I can't think of anything else. Why do you ask?" The other shrugged.

"Well, there are other things to do, Raziel, like talking to girls, for example." Raziel knew what Turel was getting at. He sighed and sat on his cot.

"If you're suggesting that I talk to Tallis for you…"

"You have already agreed to it. I know. I'm not saying that she's the only one you should talk to."

"I'm not interested in girls right now if that's what you mean. I'm…too young." Turel chuckled.

"Raziel, Raziel. Just because you're young does not mean you cannot have an interest." The younger sighed.

"I just want to focus on what I need to do first. I'll move on from there once I've figured it out." Turel shrugged.



"Suit yourself. But you'll need to 'hunt' someday. Just be prepared if it comes at you fast," he replied, tucking himself in. "Good night, Raziel." Raziel watched Turel momentarily before mirroring his actions and trying his best to sleep.

"Good night," he whispered and drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dawn and Raziel was up and early, eager to test his archery skills on the Sarafan grounds. He left the barracks and wandered out onto the fields alone, for once enjoying the serenity the morning brought. It had been a while since Raziel had time to himself. He was always bothered and bullied at home by Von, and more so because his parents always pestered him to walk in his brother's footsteps. Thank the lord for peace, thought Raziel.

Mist covered the morning sky; dew dripped and sparkled over the green grass as Raziel made his way to the grounds. Targets were set up in a line with numerous arrows still embedded in the wood. The paint on the bulls-eye was faded and the outside circles were chipping away. Remnants of arrows and wood littered the space around the targets. What a mess it was. Raziel wondered if anyone even came out here that often. Such a sight was embarrassing, at least by Sarafan standards. He shrugged and dropped his supplies to clean the mess off his target.

"These are expensive arrows," he whispered, examining the arrow-head in his grasp. "They're said to have very sharp- ah!" The boy jumped. The point had pricked his thumb and blood began to form. He stared at it for a moment before placing it in his mouth to be sucked dry.

"Good, isn't it?" Raziel looked up and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. He frowned, tossing the arrow-head on the floor. It was Kain.



"What do want?" he asked, making his way over to his supplies. Kain chuckled, crossing his arms.

"I wanted to see how my son was fairing. It's been a week, Raziel." The boy smirked, pulling an arrow out of the quiver and aligning it.

"Really? I had no idea," he fired the arrow, hitting the bulls-eye, "that the future ruler of Nosgoth would get lonely." Kain moved closer to Raziel. The boy looked up, seeing yellow eyes up close. They made him somewhat frightened and he backed up.

"Do not play games with me, Raziel. I don't have patience for insolent children." The boy complied and gave a nod.

"Forgive me. I don't know my place." He pulled another arrow out and aligned it. "I met Turel yesterday," he said in a calm voice. Kain raised both eyebrows in surprise, but remained quiet. Raziel continued. "He's really nice. He seems to be very interested in women, which I suppose is fine." Raziel fired and the arrow missed the bulls-eye. He cursed mentally and continued. "He thinks I should 'hunt' for girls. But I think he's crazy."

"Have you met any of the others?" It seemed Kain wasn't interested in what his future brother was like. Then again, Raziel figured Kain already knew. He fired once more, missing again.

"No," he replied, dropping his things to retrieve the arrows. Kain dissolved into the mist and reappeared next to Raziel's target. He leaned on it and frowned.

"Don't look so glum, Raziel." The boy gave Kain a look and walked back to his previous position. The vampire growled and dissolved once more, only to reappear in front of Raziel. "I'm talking to you, boy!"



"Ss-sorry, Father. I…I've said I don't know my place." Kain didn't know how to put it, but Raziel was very troubled. It was as if he was hiding something from him, something that was eating away at his mind. The vampire sighed and placed a claw on his shoulder.

"In time, you will learn your place." Raziel did not reply. He flinched at the feel of Kain's claws scratching the surface of his skin. How heavy his hand felt. "And when you find your place, you won't need to worry about anyone or anything, understand? It will be others that will worry about their place." Raziel swallowed and gave a small nod. Kain chuckled and ruffled Raziel's hair.

"My, it seems you need a hair cut, Raziel. You don't want to end up with hair like mine." Raziel laughed. Kain smiled to see that his eldest was in good spirits again.

"You look good with long hair, father. But I won't be able to cut my own until I become apart of the order. All private soldiers must have their heads shaved." Ah, so that explained the ubiquitous hair style the Sarafan shared. Kain smirked at the compliment.

"That's what everyone says," he replied, showing no humor whatsoever. Looking up at the sky, Kain frowned and said: "The sun is rising. I must be going, Raziel. I will see you when the tournament begins. Until then, watch yourself and trust no one. Farewell." And just like that, the vampire dissolved into mist and disappeared within seconds. The boy sighed and shot one last arrow into the bulls-eye.

"I love you too, Father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having finished with archery, Raziel thought he should try melee combat next. It wasn't one of his greater strengths like sword fighting, but he figured it would be best to train for it. After all, he hadn't practiced with Taos like he said he would when he was home. He supposed he should make up for lost times, otherwise Taos would beat him to the ground. No…probably not.



The boy shook the thoughts of his best friend out of his head and began to stretch his muscles. They were not yet muscular like he wanted them; they were more toned than anything. From that sword fighting, he thought. Eventually, his body would look the way he wanted, as long as he trained properly and watched what he ate.

After stretching his muscles, Raziel walked toward the far end of the training room and picked up a fighting dummy.

"Damn thing weighs a ton!" he exclaimed, setting it down in its proper place. He cracked his knuckles and began punching away at the dummy. It began moving its head back and forth like a punching back, absorbing all of Raziel's punches, wanting more.

"Take that Von!" he growled. "You think you're so great now? How about this?" Raziel's punches came swift, and with each one the boy began to slow down. Fatigue was wearing down his muscles and he could punch no more. Instead, he fell forward on the dummy, and collapsed.

"Well it looks as if I'm no match for the dummy…or Von." Raziel shook his head and sighed.

"And why is that?" The boy looked up immediately, his face red as a cherry. To his utter surprise, it was none other than Malek , the protector of the circle of nine and leader of the Sarafan. He stood there, about ten feet from Raziel's position, curious like a five year old child with his head cocked to the side. He was dressed in a sleeveless surcoat with the Sarafan coat of arms across his chest, black leather boots accompanying his feet.

"What seems to trouble you young lad?" Raziel swallowed and immediately went into a kneeling position.

"Nothing. M-my apologies, my Lord." Footsteps approached the young boy and stopped right in front of him. "I-I didn't mean to disturb-



"Stand up," Malek commanded. Raziel obeyed, keeping his gaze on the ground. The paladin raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Look at me, child." The boy sighed and slowly brought his head up, eyes meeting the Sarafan warrior. Dark blue eyes over-powering light blue ones. Raziel cringed under the older man, afraid that he might have, in a way, disrespected him.

"I've seen you before…yes, in the great hall. You're the boy who I nodded to…and, the one who kept looking at me…" Malek trailed off, knowing that he was making Raziel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, perhaps you were just-

"I should go!" Raziel replied immediately, attempting to escape from the young paladin. Unfortunately, the boy had failed when Malek reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from fleeing.

"Easy there," he said in a low voice. Raziel swallowed. "I didn't mean to make you feel awkward. Sometimes I say more than I need to. Forgive me…where are my manners." The Paladin offered his hand. "My name is-

"Malek of the Sarafan," Raziel interjected. Malek raised his eyebrows and slowly brought his hand back to his side. "Am I right?"

"How did you know?" he asked questionably. Raziel shrugged. He was not about to reveal Turel's name and get him in trouble. "What is your name?" The sudden calmness in his voice caught the boy off guard.

"Raziel…milord." Malek narrowed his eyes.

"Raziel? Hm. That name…I heard it before, many years ago…"

"_Did ye here the good news, Jonathan?" The Knight looked up from his meal, his face full of confusion._

"_What good news, Able?" Jonathan took a seat at the table, while other knights gathered around to hear the mysterious news._

"_Dalgas has another son!"_

"_Really, Able? Is that why he's been gone?"_

"_Aye. He should be returning very soon!"_

"_That is great news, my friend, great news indeed." _

"_What is the lad's name, Able?" asked another. Jonathan took a sip of his ale._

"_Raziel," Able replied, taking a swig of his own mug. "His name is Raziel." A young boy stopped mid-step, curious as to whom the knights were talking about. It couldn't be a new recruit, he thought. He would've been informed the moment the person stepped foot on his grounds. He jumped slightly when he felt something heavy on his shoulder._

"_My apologies, Lord Malek, but we must get going. Lord Moebius will be arriving soon." Malek gave a nod and straightened his posture._

"_Of course. Let us make sure we are there waiting for him then…"_

"I was twelve years old when I first heard that name. And for some reason it stuck with me. In fact, I believe Lord Moebius mentioned that name as well. Or maybe it was another name that sounded like Raziel…" The boy's eye's widened.



"Lord Moebius? The time-streamer?" Malek smiled.

"Yes. He's a good friend of mine and also a great mentor. Ever since I became guardian of the conflict pillar, he's been my guide and has led me down the right paths." Raziel's mouth was wide open.

"Re-really? That's amazing, Lord Malek!" The paladin smirked.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Do you associate with the other guardians?" Malek crossed his arms and smiled.

"Of course I do, Raziel. It _is _my duty to protect them all from danger. In fact…" Malek paused momentarily. "…I have to meet with them today. Nupraptor has been feeling uneasy lately. He claims the vampires are on the move again, no doubt planning another attack against the humans. So far, he has everyone on the look out." Malek shrugged. "I suppose we'll just have to see how Moebius takes this."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"It's nothing really. Lord Moebius just likes to argue with Nupraptor, being that _he's_ the one who knows all of history, and that_ he'd_ be the first to know if anything was amiss." Malek shook his head. "I don't know about those two. It's almost like I have to protect the circle from them than from the vampires or demons. Although it is amusing to watch," he finished with a smile. Raziel grinned.

"Anyhow I must be leaving. My advisors will be wondering where I've run off to. It, uh…was a pleasure meeting you, young Raziel." Malek offered his hand, Raziel shook it. "Perhaps I will see you in the tournament."

"I will do my best, sir. May God light your path and give you the strength to protect Nosgoth and its people." Raziel bowed and Malek smiled.



"Thank you, lad. I will do my best." The boy nodded and rose to meet Malek's gaze.

"Fare thee well." The paladin gave a small wave and proceeded to leave. And with that, he was gone. Raziel had never been so happy. He had just met the great Malek himself. In addition, the paladin was very familiar with the circle. This was new to Raziel. He thought that all the guardians were secluded from each other and the citizens of Nosgoth. Apparently, according to Malek, they gathered every now and then to discuss any new plans or threats taking place in the land. And now, his Lord would be meeting with all of them…watching the mentalist and the time-streamer go at it. He smiled. Malek was almost like his human father figure, just as Kain was his vampire figure.

"Anyway…" he whispered, shaking his thoughts away. The boy picked the dummy back up and began punching it again.

**Well that's it!! :D I hope you guys liked it. I was a bit stuck on this chapter and didn't particularly like it…but that's just me. Obviously Raziel wasn't informed about all the guardians meeting together. Lol..sheesh. Yes, Malek probably didn't seem to be in character, but no one really knows how he is, with the exception of being aggressive and violent when it's time. But like all royal and sacred peeps, he gets bored too. ******** SO! I thought I would just let him be friendly, yet someone Raziel still respects. Tell me if you have any questions, comments, opinions, or suggestions. A review would really help me. :D thanks!-Lil V. p.s if any confusion arises, let me know :D**




	6. Round 1

**Hello, my fellow readers!! Just a quick note: Kain will probably not be here anymore because, in all honesty, he really has nothing to do with most of the story. Plus, I do regret him being apart of it in the first place, only because he told Raziel that he would serve him as a vampire in the future. And although Raziel hasn't really taken it to heart yet, (because of his age), he might in the future. But, we must remember that when the lieutenants are raised they don't remember a thing from their human lives. At least that's what we are told to believe (or disbelieve). So as of now, no more Kain and I'll take it from there…I can't give away the plot! Lol Enjoy! :D… P.s this is dedicated to "Fieothan" and "chibijanny" because they were so eager to have an update, and I have failed them. So hopefully this makes up for it guys :D**

**Round 1: Hand to hand combat**

Raziel laid in bed, in the early hours of day, staring at the ceiling in anxiety. He didn't know if it was his nerves or thoughts that kept him awake for the whole night, but he was certain that he could not go to sleep. The tournament started today and that only tightened the knots in his stomach. He turned over on his side, facing Turel, and wondered why it was so simple for him to embrace sleep. Raziel watched as his chest rose up and down, calmly and peacefully with every breathe he took. The boy's gaze traveled beyond Turel and on to the next boy; the same phenomenon had occurred too. Raziel sat up and looked across from him and saw that everyone was sleeping soundly, without so much as a stir. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes in agony; how they burned him so.

"God," he whispered, "what is wrong with me?" With the last word leaving his tongue, Raziel instantly thought of Malek. The image of the paladin burned into his brain and no matter how many times he blinked, the image would still remain.

"Was _he_ the reason I couldn't sleep?" Raziel shook his head in denial and the sarafan disappeared. Why was this happening to him? Why did it have to happen today of all days? The 

confusion made Raziel's head hurt and he slowly lay back down, trying to focus his thoughts on other things…like his family. He wondered what his mother had been doing since his departure: cleaning, cooking and being the happy energetic housewife, no doubt. His father was more than likely keeping the house in shape and fetching dinner for his mother to cook…or spending time with Von. Oh, how he dreaded his older brother and his ways. But his fiery embers only lasted for mere moments until Raziel gave a sigh and closed his eyes. Von didn't matter to him, at least not now. There were far more important things that he could release his anger on, like the sorry bastard he had to face in round one, two hours from now.

OoOoOo

The male and female competitors were up and moving by seven o' clock. In the girl's barracks, Tallis had found herself a bit groggy. Her bunkmates on either side of her snored all night long, while she struggled to sleep. One of the girls claimed she had allergies, which was understandable, but how could she have allergies during the winter? Was she allergic to the cold? And the other girl just had no decency for everyone else. She was from Stahlberg and stated that everyone isn't as well mannered as the rest of Nosgoth. Tallis took this information into consideration when the girl had openly released gas in front of their group leader. Everyone laughed to say the least, but Tallis and the group leader were very disgusted. And since then, she made no effort to speak to the Stahlberg girl.

The group leaders had assembled all the competitors into the main hall for a small breakfast before the trials, consisting of oatmeal and a small piece of bread. A short, thankful, prayer was said before the meal that made Raziel feel nauseous. Turel noticed his uneasiness and comforted him the best way he could by taking his mind off the competition. Perhaps if he focused the conversation in a different direction, it would loosen things up for Raziel.



"This oatmeal tastes like shit," Turel mumbled, stirring it around with his spoon. Raziel nearly spit up what was in his mouth. Turel raised a brow. "It's true. My mother can make it better than this." Turel placed his spoon down and settled for his piece of bread. He bit into it and began, "She adds cinnamon to it, gives it that warm taste that just dances on your tongue." He swallowed the bread and took another bite. "We are seriously gambling with our lives here, the least they could do is give us a decent breakfast." Raziel wiped his mouth with his napkin and smiled.

"What do you expect? This is only a small fixture to occupy our stomachs so that we don't collapse out there." Raziel took another spoonful of it into his mouth. "It's not like we were meant to dine with expensive oatmeal."

"Ah. This is not expensive, Raziel." Turel stirred the goop and scooped it so Raziel could see. "The oats haven't even softened yet. You see how they sort of clump and rise to the top?" Raziel nodded. "This is all just lazy work. They didn't even add any flavor." The boy laughed.

"Someone is very touchy about his food," he teased. "I hope that when you marry, you find a wife that caters to your specific needs." Turel smiled.

"She'd better because I love to eat."

OoOoOo

"Alright young lads, before you are called to fight, I must mention some rules," the captain began. "First rule, when competing in any event, you do not disrespect or dishonor any of your competitors. Just because they are from a different part of Nosgoth, does not mean they do not carry the desire to defend it as the rest of you do. Second," he began pacing in the small room just inside the stadium, "when engaged in the melee or sword fighting competitions, you will fight until your opponent surrenders or is unable to continue under certain circumstances, whether he is knocked out, is at an 

inevitable loss…or dead." Some of the boys' heads tensed at the last words. Raziel frowned. So the gambling with 'our lives' hadn't been some joke Turel made up during breakfast.

"Third rule, if you decide that you have no desire to compete, because of fear or lack of interest, you have the right to disqualify and leave. Fourth, these are all solo events, meaning no teams or extra help from the sidelines. Fifth, you will fight with honor and pride for Nosgoth and its people. Let no other ambition cloud your mind. Any questions?" The captain stopped pacing and looked around the room, seeing as there were no hands raised, he smiled.

"Then may the best men win and go forth to become Nosgoth's greatest." The boys raised their arms up in joy and cheered. Turel slapped some others on the back to pump them up. Raziel smiled slightly, trying to feel appreciative of being allowed to be here like everyone else. But somehow, he could not.

"Oh, and one more thing boys." The captain's tone lowered as if what he was about to say was top secret. "From here on out, everyone you know may be a comrade now, but out there, in front of that crowd, you are not allies. You are enemies. Only the strong survive, and if you let your sentimental side affect your performance or worry for the well-being of your friend, then you will lose. If you truly have what it takes to be a Sarafan, then you will stop at nothing until you have achieved victory." The captain nodded and motioned the boys to follow him out the door. Upon seeing the competitors, the crowd of Sarafan cheered and yelled as the boys entered. They were then led by several knights out onto the arena floors, divided into three large groups. Raziel was separated from Turel and lined-up with boys he didn't know.

All the boys and girls wore similar outfits with the exception of color and place of origin. They were all sleeveless shirts and their bottoms were black. No footwear was allowed during combat, so everyone was barefoot. The shirts were color coded by the cities they were from, as it would make 

things easier for the judges to determine. Raziel's shirt was red, since he was from Ziegsturhl. Looking around, he noticed that he was surrounded primarily of blue. There were handfuls of other colors such as purple, grey and yellow. Turel wore a green colored shirt, and since he was from Uschtenheim, it meant that whoever else wore green was from there as well. Since Tallis was from Ziegsturhl, Raziel knew she would be representing the city wearing red. Of course, he could not see Tallis where he was standing, not over all the boys he was surrounded with. The girls were on the other side of the arena, in one group that matched one of the boys'. Raziel smiled at the thought of Tallis looking for him.

The crowd cheered louder as a figure stepped up to the podium. Raziel looked up and suppressed a grin. It was the same man who he'd seen in the great hall; the same man who he had talked to the other day, and the same man, whose image would not leave his mind. It was Malek, dressed in the armor he wore when Raziel had arrived in the stronghold. Like Turel had said when Malek's identity was made known to him, the paladin didn't want to dress too fancy, not to catch the eye of an assassin. If Raziel didn't know it was Malek before, he wouldn't know it was him now. He blended in with a common soldier perfectly.

The crowd began to die down as Malek held up his hands in a silencing matter.

"Good morning, my fellow Sarafan and protectors of Nosgoth. Welcome to the Holy Circle arena, where you are here to witness," He opened his arms in an embracing way, "these young competitors as they fight their way to victory. Each challenge will be more difficult than the next. After each round, those who lose or do not qualify will be sent home. You all know this will be a four day process of preliminary rounds, and on the fifth day, finals will commence." He turned his attention to the boys and girls. "I'd like to thank you all for being here today, and putting Nosgoth's name and well-being before your own. It takes much strength and courage to confront a challenge such as this. We hope you use it in the future." He turned his attention to the small court behind him and motioned for 

them to stand. It seemed those were the spots for generals and priests. The paladin raised a hand over the competitors as if trying to give them power.

"I would like for the children to kneel so that we may say a prayer over you. Everyone else, would you please stand and place a hand over them as I did?" The crowd stood and put an arm out like their leader. Raziel knelt and put his head down the moment he swore he saw Malek's eyes flicker to him.

"Oh, God in heaven, we ask you that you watch over your children, as they will be competing in harsh battles to better serve their land and people. Please give them strength to better themselves and better their comrades and officers. Give them hope to believe in themselves so that they may go and be successful, whatever the situation may be. Most of all, give them love, let them feel safe while they are here; let them know that you are next to them, guiding every path they take. In your name, my God, have mercy. Amen."

"Amen!" With the conclusion of the prayer, Malek stepped off the podium and approached nearby captains.

"Let the games begin." They nodded and signaled the lieutenants on the floor to have the children brought up. A special seating area was for competitors only, and Raziel sat next to Turel when he saw him.

"Things seem to be heating up as we speak," he said gesturing to the crowd. "Are you nervous?" Raziel did not reply right away. His mind was preoccupied by someone else. Tallis. She was talking to three other girls, two of them wearing blue, and the third wearing grey. As timid as Tallis was, Raziel was surprised that she'd gathered up the courage to actually talk to someone other than him. And when she giggled, he felt his heart leap with excitement. She really was a pretty girl and such a sweet person, and 

Raziel wondered if he should ask her if she had a boyfriend, not on Turel's behalf, but his own. Feeling Raziel's stare, Tallis looked up at him and blushed. The boy couldn't help but keep his eyes locked on the pretty sight before him. The girls followed Tallis' stare and started whispering amongst themselves as if giving hot gossip. Raziel's cheeks started to heat up when all the girls smiled at him.

_"But you'll need to hunt someday. Just be prepared if it comes at you fast." _ Turel's voice boomed inside his head. At that moment, Raziel didn't know what he was feeling, but he couldn't take his eyes of Tallis.

"Are you alright, Raziel?" Turel placed a hand on his shoulder that made the boy flinch, drawing him out of his daydream. He blinked repeatedly.

"I…I…what?" Turel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you…alright?"

"Of course I am," he replied with a fake smile. Turel nodded and removed his hand from Raziel's shoulder just as a knight got their attention.

"Alright, children of Nosgoth, we will now begin Round one of the preliminaries." A young looking guard stepped forth and handed his superior a scroll. The knight broke the seal and opened it. "First up will be the boys, followed by the girls, and then repeated. For the boys: Zack of Coorhagen versus Raziel of Ziegsturhl." The knight rolled the scroll back up and handed it back to the guard. "Will both please step forward?" The boy in the purple stood, and headed toward the knight. Most of his friends patted him on the back while shouting 'go Zack' and 'do it for Coorhagen.' Raziel narrowed his eyes and noted how much more muscular this boy was. Not even Turel could compare to his stature. There was no doubt that Coorhagen was famous for raising strong warriors with god-like physiques. And now Raziel was eager to see how his skills fared.



Raziel stood and made his way down the steps of the bleachers, standing next to the guard. He scowled when he heard snickers from the Coorhagen and Willendorf group on the opposite side of him.

"This one is no push over, Zack. Crush him!" shouted a boy in grey. A slender red-head in grey shoved him.

"You idiot, you're embarrassing us!" he growled. "Haven't you learned not to judge so quickly?" The other frowned and kept quiet, but sent a glare in Raziel's direction.

"The round will now start, so any misbehavior towards another competitor or comrade can disqualify you." He motioned for Zack and Raziel to follow down to the stadium floor. Tallis watched him leave in silence. Once down on the floor, the boys were sent on either side; Raziel on the left, Zack on the right. The crowd roared with excitement as the first round was about to begin.

"I bet the one from Coorhagen will leave this Ziegsturhl kid in the dust. Care to bet, Karl?" The knight rubbed his chin as he watched Raziel stretch.

"Alright, if the Ziegsturhl kid wins, you get border patrol in Uschtenheim next week. If you win, I'll take your shift down at the wharves. What say you, Tom?" The other hesitated.

"Argh! I hate Uschtenheim. It's too damn cold." He looked down at Zack as he flexed his muscles to the crowd. "But this kid's not losing, so I'll take that bet." They shook on it and took a seat next to Malek, who watched Raziel with admiration. This will be an interesting fight, he thought.

"The rules are simple, comrades. The first to effectively take down his opponent is the winner. If you choose to tap out, you may surrender at any time during the battle. This fight will go on until then. Zack of Coorhagen, are you ready?" The boy nodded. "Raziel of Ziegsturhl, are you ready?" Raziel nodded. "Then may the match begin!" Malek rubbed his chin in anxiety as he watched down below.



"Raziel of Ziegsturhl, eh?" asked Zack. Raziel narrowed his eyes. "Don't take this too personal, but I think you're a bit too short to become part of the Sarafan brotherhood. Honestly, do you think any vampire will be afraid of you?"

"Instead of insulting my height, why don't you come at me and find out?" Zack laughed.

"Oh, I'll come at you, boy. But you won't get back up!" Zack charged after Raziel with full speed. The boy tensed as his opponent neared him and the crowd went wild.

"Ahhh!" roared Zack as he lunged at Raziel, who barely dodged being tackled. Unfortunately for Raziel, Zack had grabbed the side of his shirt and pulled him down with him.

"Get him, Zack!"

"Beat him!" The crowd roared in favor of the Coorhagen boy, which made Raziel that much more motivated. The scowl he wore was smashed as Zack's flying fist slammed into his mouth. Raziel clamped his lips together to prevent the other from hitting his teeth. Blood leaked out of Raziel's mouth and fell to the floor. There was another punch to his face, this time landing just below Raziel's eye. The crowd made an 'oh' sound after the second hit. Malek narrowed his eyes at the two, watching his favored competitor get pummeled.

"This bet is in the bag, Karl. Looks like you'll be visiting the wharves sooner than expected."

"Don't be so sure, Tom, it's not over until it's over." The final punch was intended to nail Raziel in the nose but, to everyone's surprise, the boy had caught Zack's fist in his hand. The Coorhagen boy's eyes widened with shock, leaving his mouth wide open. The underdog smirked at Zack.

"My turn," he said and spit the blood in his mouth into Zack's eyes.



"Arrrrgggghhhh!" Zack screamed in pain and rolled off of Raziel, desperately trying to save his eyes from agony. The crowd gasped and most of the royal court jumped out of their seats.

"Let's give them a show, shall we?" Raziel wiped the remaining blood off his lips and dragged Zack by the hair.

"Let go!" he screamed. "Let go!" The eleven year old stopped and sent numerous kicks to Zack's ribcage, causing him to cry out in pain. "Stop!" But Raziel did not listen. Instead, he rolled the older boy over and began rearranging his face just as he did to him before. Blow after blow, Zack spit up more blood each time and stopped resisting the punches. His face was numb and most of the left side began turning blue. Panting from exhaustion, Raziel held onto Zack's shirt while he stopped to catch his breath.

"Come on Raziel, get him! Do not let him off!" yelled Turel. Although, his voice went unheard as it was overshadowed by the hundreds in the stadium. Wiping his face of blood and sweat, Raziel dragged his opponent by the arm until he reached the center, facing Malek and the high-ranked officers. Once he had their full attention, he smirked and began beating down on Zack once more. Tears streamed down his face as he unsuccessfully prevented Raziel from striking again. After moments of a humiliating loss, Zack raised his arm slowly into the air. The eleven year old paused when he heard numerous footsteps coming his way. He moved slightly so that the proctor could intervene.

"Do you surrender, Zack of Coorhagen?" Zack nodded with what energy he had left and passed out shortly after. The proctor waved his hand and the medics raced past him to attend to the wounded boy. As he was placed on a stretcher, Raziel sat there, lost in himself, panting as he reached up to touch the giant bruise on his face.

"Raziel?" He slowly looked up at the proctor with a swollen cheek and smiled at seeing his frightened face.



"Yes, sir?" he managed to say. The proctor shook his head.

"I don't know how you did it, but I congratulate you." The proctor offered a hand to the boy, who took it without hesitation, and lifted it up in the air.

"The winner of this match: Raziel of Ziegsturhl!" The crowd roared with joy and applause, slightly surprised at the outcome of the fight. Raziel forced a smile; not really liking the attention that he was given. "You will be escorted to the infirmary so the medics can treat your wounds." He signaled for three other medics to attend the less injured boy.

"That will not be necessary, sir. All I need is something to eat and I'll be as good as new." Raziel spit out the remaining blood and began making his way to the stands.

"Raziel, you must go, infection could be a risk for you."

"It's not needed, sir." The proctor clenched his teeth together.

"Guards! Take him to the infirmary. He needs to be treated so he can compete tomorrow." The soldiers ran after Raziel and grabbed him by the arms. The boy sighed and rolled his eyes, but did not resist them. Everyone laughed at his failed attempt to run away; even the great Malek had to smile at his stubbornness.

"Looks like you're going to Uschtenheim, Tom. You'd best pack some warm clothes." Tom sighed and folded his arms.

"The boy just got lucky!" Karl laughed and patted his comrade on the shoulder.

"Maybe next time." Tom shrugged and kept quiet. Next up was some boy from Vasserbunde named Ronaldus and another from Stahlberg named Zephon. The crowd cheered them on but not as enthusiastically as the first pair.



"Alright," Tom began out of the blue, "I'll take the red-head. If I win, you buy me a drink. If you win, I'll buy you a drink. Deal?" Karl nodded. Tom rubbed his hands together. "Let the magic happen."

OoOoOo

"It's really nothing to worry about, sir. It's only a scratch after all…" The doctor rubbed Raziel's cheek with a clear ointment.

"This will sting a bit," he warned. The boy bit his lip to prevent him from hissing. The two were quiet for some time and Raziel closed his eyes. "That was quite a match, young Raziel." The boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Thanks," he mumbled, not at all modest. The doctor wiped his hands on a rag and tossed it aside.

"You're all done." Raziel smiled and jumped off the stool, making his way out of the infirmary and into the hallway that lead to the stadium. Listening to his footsteps echo in the empty corridors, Raziel couldn't help but feel a sense of joy that uplifted his pride. He had fought and emerged victorious. What a feat he had accomplished today. And he was sure that he would've made his parents proud.

"Why is it that you are so stubborn…young Raziel?" The boy stopped and turned to the voice he recognized.

"My Lord," he replied with a bow. "I'm sorry to say that I have no answer to your question. I suppose it just runs in my blood." The paladin laughed and walked closer to the boy.

"That is quite the honest reply, though I don't blame you for not knowing. Sometimes the answer could simply be 'I don't know.'" Raziel nodded and placed his arms behind his back. "A close 

match it was, Raziel. I must admit that I was enthralled by your performance. I'm not sure the poor boy will leave the infirmary for some time." He chuckled and Raziel shrugged.

"Yes, sir. I suppose I did get carried away, but the fool insulted me. And I am not one to let that kind of disrespect go without punishment. Forgive me sire, but you must understand that I can be merciful if I truly think one has a strong heart, and his sorry for their faults." Raziel shook his head. "This boy, he was not sorry at all. I pity him. He got what he deserved." Malek crossed his arms.

"You must not always let your anger guide you, young Raziel. It will lead you down paths that you can never leave. Never let it be the outlet to your problems or you will find yourself trapped in the end." The paladin placed a hand on Raziel's shoulder. "Aside from that, I'm proud to say you did well. I will look forward to you next match tomorrow." He withdrew his hand from the boy. "You should go. Your friends are probably eager to hear how you managed to come out victorious." Raziel nodded and bowed once more. Before leaving, he turned to face Malek.

"Lord Malek…thank you." The paladin nodded and Raziel disappeared into the stadium.

"A Sarafan you will make…young Raziel."

**This chapter is complete :D!! I'd like to point out that I tried making the battle scene as good as I could get it. I'm not that good at writing them, so please forgive me if you were not entertained. We all knew Raziel would come out victorious…such the cliché. But we all love him so it only seemed appropriate. There was some foreshadowing in here as to who Raziel will meet next. If you know who it is, let me know. IT's not that hard to tell if you were paying attention. :p Obviously, Malek has taken a quick liking to Raziel, also providing some foreshadow later on (no, not yaoi perverts :D), and I would like to hear what you guys have to say about it. Please let me know how I did. I'll stop the **

**blabbing and go hug my pet duck, Quackers :D Please review.-Lil V. :D p.s. I hope this made up for my efforts, "Fieothan and chibijanny!"**


	7. The Flame

**Hello everyone! I must apologize for not updating since…well, you know. Anyways, I'd just thought I put an update on the site. SO! Without further ado, I present this chapter. I hope you enjoy :D**

**The Flame**

After watching the last fight of the day, Raziel found himself rather bored. Since his match was first, he had to wait for all the males and females to finish their rounds before he could leave the stadium. While Turel and Tallis' match had been somewhat entertaining, with both of them coming out victorious, most of the competitors sadly resigned. The crowd died down as the last match came to an end, and the medics rushed down to the stadium floors to retrieve the injured. Raziel sighed and stood from his position in the bleachers, departing to the Great Hall.

Walking down the corridors, several medics ran passed Raziel with stretchers. The boy turned to look behind him, and watched as several competitors were lifted on the stretchers. Screams of pain echoed down the halls as Raziel made his way past the infirmary, cringing at the thought of salt on open, bleeding wounds. He never did like the outcome.

Upon reaching the hall, Raziel was greeted with numerous stares; some were friendly and others were not. He ignored them and shot a glance at the royal table, seeing that most of the knights were conversing with each other, and that none had seen him enter the hall.

"Raziel, over here!" Raziel bit the inside of his cheek and turned towards the voice. Turel. So much for making a subtle entrance, thought Raziel. He sighed and walked over to Turel in embarrassment, feeling the stares of everyone in the hall on him.

"Hi Turel," Raziel muttered, taking a seat in between two other teens he didn't know. "Where's Tallis?" He asked looking around. Turel put his cup down and leaned forward with his elbows on the table.

"She said she'd be with friends. I'm assuming Tallis made some friends other than you and I. You know, 'girl' friends." Raziel nodded. "Anyway, I must say you did well, Raziel. You beat that arrogant Coorhagen bastard to a pulp." The red-head beside Turel nodded.

"Aye…Raziel, was it?" Raziel nodded and took a drink from his cup. "Yes, something about your valor, your pride, made me believe that you had victory already under your belt. Despite your size, you showed that jack-ass what it means to be a Sarafan warrior." Raziel smiled and rubbed back of his head.

"Thanks…er-

"Oh, do forgive me. Where are my bloody manners?" The red-head wiped his hands on his pants, and extended his arm to Raziel on the other side of the table. His shark-like grin blended in well with his narrow face and high cheekbones. "The name's Zephon. It's a pleasure." Raziel swallowed the lump in his throat and gave a nod to Zephon.

"It's nice to meet you, Zephon. I didn't really get to see your match, but from what some of the knights were saying, I heard you did well." The red-head shrugged and reached for his cup.

"I'm not exactly in the best shape physically, but," Zephon tapped his temple with his index finger, "I do have a few strategies of my own. I think I'm quite fast, too, despite my strength." He shrugged once more and put the cup to his lips. "My victory was inevitable." Zephon downed the contents of the cup and slammed it on the table. Raziel forced a smile; this Zephon character made him somewhat nervous. And to think…he was _Raziel's _brother.

"Well…uh, it's great that you have such confidence, Zephon. I think your next match should be quite simple," said Raziel.

"I agree," Turel said with a smile and slapped Zephon in the back. "You'll do fine as long as you use your strategy." Zephon folded his arms and smirked.

"I suppose. I'm quite good at devising plans in my head under pressure," he sighed. "So…after all these preliminaries, what will be next?" Zephon looked to Raziel, but the boy just shrugged his shoulders. "What about you Turel?"

"I'm not sure, really. I suppose we'll have to work our way up in the ranks. Who knows…maybe we can become generals sooner than we think." Those words excited Raziel; to be in such a high position made him think about Von. He would be very jealous.

"I see." Zephon nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Raziel. I'm afraid I'll have to skip lunch. You see, I must re-group with my teammates so that we may devise our own strategies." Zephon extended his hand to Raziel, Turel, and then rose out of his seat. "Until next time…" Raziel watched as Zephon walked away, noticing two obvious things. One: his stride was very long. Zephon practically glided across the surface. Although it was understandable, due to Zephon's tall and lean frame. The teen had to be at least five-foot seven; two inches smaller than Turel. And two: Zephon's red hair. The way it curved, reminded Raziel of a flame. Not to mention it sort of bounced with each step the tall teen took. It was as if it was flickering…

Raziel shook his head. He should stop imagining such things; people would start to think badly of him.

"Quite a character, that one," said Turel. Raziel shrugged.

"He seems…nice." And odd, he wanted to add.

"Aye, and very intelligent, too. The lad seems to have the mind of a genius. Thinking clearly under pressure isn't easy." Raziel finished off his drink and placed the cup back on the table.

"No…it isn't. He has taught himself well," said Raziel, moving to the side so the servants could refill his cup. For some reason, the cider the boy was drinking started to taste bitter in his mouth. Eventually, Raziel decided that lunch was out of the question. Although he was very hungry, his physical energy was drained and he felt that sleep was more important. He would just have to eat like a king during dinner.

"I'm not feeling so well, Turel," Raziel said, feeling a bit queasy. "I think I'll see you later." Raziel left the hall clutching his stomach, while the servants placed large amounts of chicken, ham, roasted potatoes, and bread on the tables. Webs of smoke filled the air, and Turel didn't hesitate to inhale the delicious smells. After saying a prayer of thanks before the meal, everyone dug into their food with desire. Conversations of all sorts erupted from table to table, and Turel found himself welcomed by the different discussions. A group of boys a few seats down were talking about the next few rounds of the tournament, and how they would have to set their minds on victory if they wanted to win. Another group to his left, which seemed to be a Coorhagen bunch, was talking about Raziel's match. Turel smiled; it was no surprise to him. Raziel had been the underdog, yet despite all those against him, he still came out victorious.

"Who does that little shit think he is?" growled one of the teens. Turel raised an eyebrow as he drank from his cup, listening intently. "He beat Zack down and made him look like a bitch! Oh, if it had been me in there, I would've broken every bone in his body and dug out his eyes!"

"Calm down, Dumah. You can't be too hasty. What if Raziel gets eliminated tomorrow?" Dumah clenched his jaw and balled his fists.

"The person who eliminates him will only be making my job easier. But even so, Raziel will _not _escape my wrath. That is certain," he replied in anger, roughly shoving a slice of ham in his mouth. Turel couldn't help but stare at Dumah with concern; the boy was a monster. The way he talked about getting back at Raziel was barbaric. The tournament was only a test to see who was Sarafan material. But Dumah acted like this was a contest between who could kill who first. Turel put his cup down absent mindedly, wondering if he should confront that bastard and show him who is boss. Glancing back over at the group, Turel second his thought when the Coorhagen teens stood and made their way out of the hall. Out of the five, Dumah was the biggest, and possibly the strongest. His tight abdominal muscles grasped the purple Coorhagen shirt he wore, and his neatly defined chest was easily seen behind the fabric. Dumah even went as far as tearing his sleeves off to show his muscular arms. Turel couldn't even compare to his height; the other teen had to be at least six feet, where as Turel stood at five-foot nine.

"A total narcissist," Turel murmured. The teen grabbed a chicken drumstick, two pieces of bread, two slices of ham, and a roasted potato, and put them on his plate. He bit into his bread and chewed the piece slowly.

Raziel, thought Turel. He had to tell Raziel what this Dumah guy was going to do to him. Somehow, Turel had to devise a counter-attack against the Coorhagen bastards.

"But we'll be outnumbered," he whispered. "Unless…" Zephon. Maybe the red-head wouldn't mind helping out if need be. He seemed to like Raziel enough. And yet…nothing was certain. Hell, he could try to befriend the young eleven year old boy, and when the moment was right, knock him out himself. Turel shook his head. Zephon wouldn't try anything like that…he was no fool.

OoOoOo

Raziel laid on his cot face down, with his head buried in his pillow, and his body wrapped in his blanket; he didn't feel like doing anything physical for the rest of the evening. For some reason, he suddenly felt drained the moment he sat down in the Great Hall; his appetite had left him suddenly, and a wave of nausea, which attacked his stomach, forced him to flee. And just now, after an hour or so of agonizing stomach pain, did Raziel feel the need to feed; his hunger had reappeared with great vigor, and urged him to eat persistently.

The boy rolled over on his back and tightly squeezed the blankets beneath his fingers as his body broke out in a cold sweat. Raziel sighed grimly as if on his deathbed, staring blankly at the ceiling, wondering why his body was defying him. Several voices were heard outside the barrack, and Raziel's eyes darted towards the door in curiosity. Shadows danced in the dim light, and muffled voices filled the air. To the boy's dismay, he could not hear the conversations, and so he could not recognize the figures on the other side.

"I'll just be a minute, lads," said a boy, unknown to Raziel, as he walked in, leaving the door ajar, and began rummaging through his chest. Stahlberg meat…Raziel raised a brow and sighed, closing his eyes, and turning his head towards the wall. He tried to remain undiscovered as long as the boy was in the room with him; he didn't feel like putting up with anyone.

"Are you done yet, Xavier?" called a hoarse voice, one that Raziel immediately recognized. He clenched his eyes tighter, and hoped that his new 'friend' would let him be.

"I know I brought it, Zephon. You're always so impatient." The red-head smirked.

"Well I wouldn't be if people like you were not so slow." Raziel heard Xavier sigh and mumble something inaudible. Did they really have to bicker here?

"Ah! I found it, look," Xavier exclaimed happily. "Just look at it, Zephon, isn't it beautiful?" The red-head frowned and put a hand on his hip.

"It's a dagger…" he bowed his head and squinted his eyes, "…an old rusted one, by the looks of it."

"It's an _antique_, if you must know. My father gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday. He used to be a captain during the earlier years of the crusade…" the boy's voice softened, "…until he was ambushed by vampires, and was forced to resign." Zephon knelt by his friend and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Then it is your time to avenge him, Xavier," he said softly. "Do not rest until every blood-sucking beast is destroyed. I'm sure he'll be proud…" Raziel rolled his eyes at Zephon's attempt to comfort his friend. He had to have read that in a book somewhere.

"Ahchoo!" Both Zephon and Xavier gave a startled look towards Raziel as he sat up. "Sorry," he mumbled, wiping his nose with his hand. The Stahlberg boys stood, keeping their eyes on Raziel. Zephon tilted his head towards Xavier.

"Why don't you wait outside, Xavier," he whispered. "I'll be out in a minute." The other raised his eyebrows.

"What? Why do I-

Zephon's gaze hardened. "Do it," he commanded. Xavier was appalled, but did not question Zephon further. Instead, he gave one last look at Raziel, and walked out of the barrack. The red-head turned his head just enough to see the door behind him.

"He's gone now," he murmured, and turned his attention to Raziel. "My apologies; I had no idea anyone was in here." Zephon nodded his head in approval as he took in his surroundings. "It's much better than ours…"

"What do you want?" Raziel asked. Zephon locked eyes and tilted his head.

"What do I want?" He asked, baffled. "I want nothing, boy. Well…maybe a few words, but if you are not kind enough to share them with me-

"I'm not feeling well," Raziel interjected. "Please, can this not wait?" Zephon chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets, creeping closer to Raziel.

"Ah…It could wait…" He shrugged. "But honestly, when would be a better time? You are 'sick,' as you say, and round two of the tournament is tomorrow. Now suppose one of us gets eliminated…when do you think would be a _better_ time to wait?" Zephon said unsympathetically.

"Fine," Raziel growled. "We can talk…but only for a bit. As I said I'm not-

"Yes, yes, you are not well. I know," Zephon retorted, putting a hand through his hair. "Trust me, friend, I won't abuse your company." Raziel pulled the blankets up to his chin as Zephon approached. The red-head smiled.

"Will you not give the respect of meeting me eye to eye? I won't bite, you know…"

"If it will hurry this conversation," Raziel mumbled as he shoved his blankets off his body, and sat up to face Zephon. "What is it you wish to discuss?" Zephon planted himself on Turel's bed.

"Well, for starters, I'd like to know how you managed to beat that boy out there. You knew as well as I that all odds were against you."

"My family…we've always been into fighting in arms. My father was in the order back in the day-

"Oh, what division?" Zephon asked eagerly. Raziel fumbled his words.

"I-err, uh, the 4th; he was a captain in the special tactical forces." Zephon nodded in approval.

"That's a fine group there. I bet he traveled all over, huh?"

"That he did. He always brought back all sorts of treasures from the different parts of Nosgoth. Sometimes, he'd be absent for more than a year. It was an upset to my mother…"

Zephon raised an eyebrow. "So where did you fit in? How was it that a little speck such as you grows enough to wield a sword?" Raziel frowned at the insult.

"I love combat," he stated plainly. "My parents sent me to a special school to hone my skills. They didn't have enough money to send me to a regular school to get an education, so my mother gives me lessons for four hours a day, five times a week."

"Wait a minute," Zephon said, cutting Raziel short. "Your parents don't have enough money to send you to a school for _normal _kids like myself, but they can send you to a _special _school for sword fighting? I don't follow…how does that work?"

"It's quite simple: My father receives money from the Sarafan to send me to school. As long as I continue my training and succeed my father in the order, they will pay for my classes with an instructor. The moment I stop training or I retire, the money goes away…"

"Just like all our tax money," Zephon added absentmindedly. "So you've been thrown into this deal without knowing the true purpose: getting ripe for the Sarafan harvest. Your father apparently did not give you a choice; you were going to be a Sarafan whether you liked it or not. How cruel…"

"I suppose. It was either becoming a Sarafan like my brother, or I work until I become an adult, which then gives my parents the authority to kick me out."

"A crap-shoot," Zephon replied. "You've been born to live a life of bloodshed, not fun and games. You're destined to be a man or arms. A funny thing, destiny; it can be our friend if our fate suits us, but our enemy if it does not. It seems it is your enemy, Raziel." Raziel leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Perhaps it was true…destiny was not in his favor. But there didn't appear to be alternatives.

"Don't linger on it," Zephon said finally. Raziel faced the red-head and their eyes met, both green and blue. "Just remember who you are, no matter what destiny curses or blesses you with."

"I…I suppose I can try…"

Zephon chuckled. "Try? No, no, you will, Raziel. You must." Raziel nodded in understanding, willing to take the advice of another, since he couldn't figure out things on his own. For some reason, Raziel felt that Zephon was a brother figure…a big brother figure; he seemed more of an inspiration than Von ever did. And the younger felt somewhat grateful for that.

"Alright, Zephon, I will…" Raziel said as he rose from his bed and stretched. "You know, I'm hungry. I think I'll see about getting some nourishment before training a bit. Would you like to join me?" Zephon shook his head.

"Nay. I have some…things I need to take care of first. Perhaps I will see you later before night falls." The pair left the barracks and parted ways. Raziel rushed his way over to the Great Hall to see if he could eat whatever scraps were left over. The wind rushed against his face, causing his eyes to water and he had to stop to clear his blurry vision. He grabbed his shirt and wiped both of his eyes. Before Raziel had a chance to take off, his body was slammed into a wall and pinned by two massive arms.

"I found you, little Raziel," the voice taunted maliciously. Raziel's mind had no chance to register the pain surging through his body, before the attacker held his victim by the throat.

"Dumah, you're going to kill him! Put him down!"

"Don't get soft on me, Darius," Dumah snarled. "How dare you try and foil my plans?"

"Plans? The boy did nothing to you. If anyone sought revenge, it would be Zack, not you, or any of us."

Dumah growled and turned his attention back to Raziel. "I don't care. Zack apparently didn't do his job, it's only right that I finish it." Raziel opened his groggy eyes and tried desperately to breathe. Dumah smirked and slowly tightened his grip on the younger's throat.

"Can't get out of this one, can you, boy? I'm not weak like Zack, so you're going to have a hard time getting free," Dumah laughed and pressed Raziel's head against the stone wall. Raziel yelled in pain, and squeezed Dumah's forearm with his hands. "That doesn't hurt," he mocked and slapped Raziel with his free hand. The Coorhagen boys behind him gave off the impression that they were nervous, looking around and shifting their feet where they stood. Dumah slapped Raziel again and laughed hysterically at the other's pain. But before the giant could get another punch in, he was knocked to the ground by another's fist to his face. Raziel fell with a thud and gasped for air, clenching his throat to ease the burning of his raw flesh. Several eyes shot back and forth between Dumah clutching his cheek on the floor, and the attackers behind Raziel. The injured eleven year- old looked up with watery eyes. It was Turel along with Zephon and a few other kids he didn't recognize. The Coorhagen boys backed up and crowded around Dumah, either out of fear or out of protection to their comrade.

"Are you alright, Raziel?" asked Turel, his eyes still locked on Dumah's rising form. Raziel nodded and used the wall for aid to stand. Zephon, standing near him, pulled him up and wrapped an arm around him for support. "You stay away from him, all ye from Coorhagen, or you'll have to answer to those of Uschtenheim."

"And Stahlberg," Zephon added, his words filled with venom. "We outnumber you, so be a good sport and leave while you can." Dumah wiped his lip of blood and smirked.

"You all would put yourselves in danger just to save this…weak, pitiful excuse of a fighter?" Turel smiled.

"The only weak one here is you. To attack one without giving him the respect to fight one-on-one, to give him a chance to defend himself, is cowardly in itself. There is no honor in that, especially if you fight on another's behalf."

"And we are in no danger, my friend," Zephon said while grinning. "As I've said, we outnumber you. The only ones in danger are you and your large companions there." He gestured towards the boys standing behind Dumah. Raziel narrowed his eyes from behind his bangs, and watched as Dumah struggled to contain his fury.

"Fine, we will leave," he uttered bitterly. Everyone, including Raziel, could feel how badly defeat hurt this boy's pride. "But if I get the privilege to battle with _him,_" he pointed to Raziel, "in the upcoming events, you can bet I will show no mercy. _That_ I can promise you."

"We will be waiting," Turel replied. Dumah scowled and motioned for his comrades to follow him down the opposite hall. Both Turel and Zephon smiled at their small victory.

"You sure are popular with the big and ugly, Raziel," Zephon joked as they all walked back to the barracks safely. Raziel thanked everyone for saving him, even though he felt pathetic saying that "if it wasn't for any of you, I would surely be dead." If Raziel got the chance to face-off with Dumah, he would show no fear. In the end, it would be he that would suffer.

**Alright, I'm finished. This chapter took me forever, as I've gone back to it numerous times to write and make corrections. This chapter just gives off the negativity that Dumah apparently possesses, and shows that Raziel is not alone. We sort of get a look into Zephon's character, but not too much. The next chapter should be interesting :D I hope…Anyway, please review and comment; I love the criticism.-Lil V.**


	8. Round 2: Attack!

**Is anyone there? Lol! Sheesh, I haven't updated in years :/ pretty sad, but I've been so busy. Here's an update for anyone who is still interested in my work lol :D**

**Round 2: Attack!**

Raziel sat in between Turel in Zephon like a tender piece of meat between two buns, uncomfortable, and frustrated. After the encounter with Dumah and the others, Raziel was cared for like an infant and was forbidden to walk anywhere alone while the tournament took place.

"That's it!" Raziel growled and stood, looking at Turel and Zephon. "I appreciate the gesture, but no thank you."

Turel grabbed Raziel's arm. "You do know that your ugly friend over there is watching you as if you're a lamb covered in blood, right?"

Zephon smiled. "My, my, Turel, you say it as though the boy is a virgin, and that Dumah character is waiting to court him."

Raziel looked over at Dumah, who took a bite out of a turkey drumstick; his eyes never left Raziel's. Raziel sighed. "I'm not afraid of him—

"So you think," Zephon interjected, "but I guarantee that he'll follow as soon as you leave the hall."

Raziel pulled his arm out of Turel's grasp and walked towards the exit, being the center of attention for Dumah and his friends.

"You're mine, boy," Dumah said, enough to hear above the chatter in the hall. Raziel stopped and looked over at the Coorhagen teen, noticing a painted smirk on his face. "You think your little friends over there," he gestured towards Turel and Zephon, "can protect you, but they cannot. Once you're alone, I'll give you the punishment you deserve."

"Wait until he uses the restroom, Dumah," said Zack sneered . Half of the teens face was covered in bandages, blocking out the eye Raziel remembered hitting. "Unless they hold his dick for him, too." Everyone at the table exploded with laughter, all except Dumah; he just sat there with folded arms, keeping his blue eyes on the boy before him. His smirk was replaced with a subtle grin. It almost seemed…friendly.

"That's our cue," said Zephon before downing the contents in his cup. When the two appeared behind Raziel, Zack and the Coorhagen teens became quiet. Dumah remained still.

"Pay them no heed, Raziel," Turel advised. "They just can't admit a younger boy is better than them. They're just scared of losing to you, that's all." Snickers and chuckles were the replies. Zephon nudged Raziel and the three left the hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The lot of them have serious mental problems," Turel said while leaning on his blade. The three were getting in their final dose of sword fighting before tomorrow's round. Zephon landed on his back in the sand; his sword stabbed the earth next to him. Raziel held his blade to the red-head's neck, keeping it just above his Adam's apple, and smiled.

"You truly are a master, aren't you?" Zephon said with a hint of jealously. Raziel kept his smile and sheathed his blade. Zephon rose, brushing the sand out of his hair. "In response to your question, yes, Turel, they do." He patted down his tunic. "A bunch of muscular idiots…"

"Still," Turel replied, wiping his brow of sweat, "we should be prepared for anything. The three of us can only do so much. I'm surprised they didn't ambush us."

Raziel remained quiet and decided to lie down with his eyes to the sky. A giant cloud blocked the sun, but little patches of light escaped and penetrated the earth like search lights.

Zephon accumulated a wad of spit in his mouth and shot it out. "I don't know about you two, but I need a bath. I've got sand in my hair and I think there's some in my shorts."

"Aye, a bath sounds real tempting about now—no, wait—what about the creek just beyond the archery grounds? It's not much, but it's far too hot to bathe."

"You have a point," Zephon agreed. "What say you, Raziel?" Raziel sat up and stretched his arms over his head, letting out a long sigh. He stood and cracked his back and neck.

"It is rather hot, isn't it?" He looked up at the sky in disappointment as the clouds revealed the sun. "Why not? This heat isn't going to die down anytime soon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The trio made their way toward the creek with caution, not wanting to attract the attention of any peers or Sarafan soldiers. The water flowed down rocks blissfully; insects were flying about and landing on protruding plants and reeds; and best of all, the sun was hidden behind trees that lined the back of the stronghold. Raziel, noticing a rabbit taking a drink from the creek, bent down to stoke its fur. The rabbit looked up and froze. Just as the boy's hand was going to make contact, Zephon shoved Raziel forward, falling face first into the creek. Turel laughed, holding his sides.

"You set that one up, Raziel," he said approaching his friend. "Zephon executed perfectly."

Raziel wiped the water off his face, noticing a streak of red on his fingertips. He touched his nose. Blood. "Bastard!" Raziel yelled and charged Zephon, who narrowly escaped the younger boy's grasp. Turel laughed louder and sat down in the creek, creating a human dam that allowed the water to build up. The teen pushed himself backwards into the cold water.

"Ah," Turel sighed, enjoying the cold touch to his hot skin. Raziel and Zephon's chase continued until Zephon tripped over Turel and bit into a pile of dirt; Raziel then jumped up and tackled the two, trying to aim his fist to Zephon's face.

"It was a joke, Raziel!" Zephon yelled, trying to suppress his laugh. "C'mon, easy now!" Turel growled and pulled the two apart.

"Idiots, relax! We're supposed to be having fun, not acting like those Coorhagen imbeciles!"

"Imbeciles, huh?" Called a voice from behind the three. It was Dumah with four other Coorhagen teens, including Zack. Dumah stood there with his usual smirk and folded arms, toadies at his sides. "Looks like you're having fun. Tsk, tsk, Raziel. I didn't know you liked men," Dumah finished with a smile. The Coorhagen teens laughed and surrounded the three still in the water. Raziel tightened his fists in anger. Dumah reminded him of his brother Von, always picking on him with his arrogant tone and superiority. How he hated that.

Turel stood; his gaze hardened as Dumah approached. "You'll get your chance, you prick. Just wait…"

"Why wait," Dumah replied, "when I can get you now?" At this, the Coorhagen teens tackled Zephon and Turel to the ground. Splashes erupted everywhere like explosions in the water. The two kicked and punched their way to freedom, but the four bigger and stronger teens overpowered them. Raziel picked up a palm-sized rock and raised it over his head to strike a teen that held Turel by the neck; Dumah stepped forward and plucked it from his grasp with ease. Raziel turned around, trying not to let his fear control him. Dumah snorted and tossed the rock behind him.

"Shall we?" Dumah offered with his arms open. Raziel grimaced and charged Dumah, who stepped aside and elbowed Raziel before he fell. The boy rose to his feet and put his fists up. This time, he threw a few punches and managed to land a jab to Dumah's jaw. The teen rubbed it with a grin.

"My turn." Dumah's first punch landed in Raziel's stomach, with another to his cheek. Before Raziel fell again, Dumah ran to his side and punched his eye. The boy landed in the dirt, bleeding and gasping for air; a tear escaped his damaged eye. A kick flew and crashed into Raziel's rib. The boy let out a muffled cry, and remained still. Dumah narrowed his eyes and stepped back, whistling for his friends.

"We've done enough. Let's go!" Like a pack of wolves who've had their fill, Dumah and the other teens ran off. Turel, already on his back in the water, rolled over to face Zephon. He was unconscious. His red hair covered his forming black eyes, blood dripped down his cheeks and into the water; his torso and stomach were equally damaged with bruises and cuts that were glazed over by the water. Turel felt his face and flinched upon feeling bruises around his cheekbones, but there was no blood. With all his strength he pushed himself up.

"Ow!" Turel felt a pain behind his tricep. A bite mark gushing blood. "Assholes…" He groaned and slowly picked up Zephon, putting him on dry land. He scooped up some water and wet the red-head's face. Turel gave him a few slaps.

"Zephon. Zephon!" The younger teen coughed and opened his eyes weakly.

"Did we win?" Zephon whispered.

Turel gave a sigh of relief. "No, but at least you're not dead." He smiled and Zephon chuckled.

"And Raziel?" Asked Zephon. Turel looked around him and saw no one. Zephon sat up and looked behind him and saw Raziel's body—still. "Raziel?" Zephon called hoarsely. Still no movement.

"Shit," breathed Turel. "Let's see if he's alright…" Turel was already at Raziel's side before Zephon stood on his two feet. "Raziel? Are you-?"

Raziel was sobbing. Despite the bruises, blood, and dirt covering his face, he was sobbing. "He beat me…" Raziel said in a whisper.

Zephon planted himself next to Raziel. "He beat us all, Raziel. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"No…I just can't believe how weak I was. I let him intimidate me." Raziel rolled over to face his friends. "I beat Zack…I don't get it…" He wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry…"

"Let's forget about it, alright?" Turel replied softly as to not cause more of Raziel's tear to fall. The teen placed his hand over the boy's eye. "This one is bad...look," he mumbled to Zephon. The red-head combed his hair back to get a better look.

"So it is…" Zephon bit his lip and looked away. Raziel's eye lid was split open and bleeding; the bruising added a look of a smashed plum. "You're tough, Raziel. C'mon, now…upsie daisy." Zephon and Turel lifted Raziel on either side of his shoulders and walked him to the infirmary.

O0o0o0o0o

"These three won't confess, sir," claimed a Sarafan guard. Raziel, Turel and Zephon were sitting in the infirmary hallway, silent and exhausted, as they were being questioned. Raziel wore a bandage for his eye to heal, and a patch on top to protect it; the clear ointment he had received after his first match was smeared all over his cheeks; Turel's face was covered with an iced pack with a wrap around his tricep; Zephon's nose was plugged with gauze and also interchanged his iced pack for his eyes. "We still don't have a clue of where the kid or kids were from, let alone any names."

Kraus, the Sarafan knight who recruited Raziel, rubbed his chin with narrowed eyes. "Is it pride or fear?" He asked the trio. They looked up at him in question. "I assume you don't want to talk because it's not right to give out information, or you're afraid that if you do tell your attackers will return. Am I right?"

"No," Zephon said flat-out and folded his arms. "It's our business, sir. We can handle it."

Kraus was taken aback. Zephon held his own, whether he was going to be disqualified and sent home, or beaten and put away, he was ready. "Can you?" Kraus asked, amused.

"Yes," Raziel responded.

"Yes," Turel repeated.

The Sarafan knight gave a smile. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

0o0o0o0o

The trio sat together on the bleachers, blocking out the proctor's instructions as he read them from a scroll. Out of his good eye, Raziel could see Dumah and other Coorhagen natives mocking him and making cry-baby faces. Raziel gritted his teeth and turned away. Turel saw this and looked over at Dumah, now making cut-throat gestures; the others beside him made choking noises.

Turel leaned into Raziel's ear. "Fuck them." Raziel smiled with a nod.

"Now that I've gone over the ground rules," the proctor continued, "let's begin the first match." Raziel followed his eyes as he scanned through the names. "Dumah of Coorhagen versus…"

Dumah walked down to the lower levels and stood beside the proctor. "…Raziel of Ziegsturhl!" Raziel cursed. Not in a million years, he thought. What are the odds?

Raziel stood and walked towards the other side of the proctor. "Do you both agree to engage?"

Raziel narrowed his eyes. "Aye."

"Aye," replied Dumah.

"Good, lads. Follow me." Dumah shoved Raziel back and followed the proctor first. The younger boy growled. He looked back at Turel and Zephon, who smiled.

"You can do it," Turel mouthed. Raziel took a deep breath and nodded, before proceeding down to the stadium floor. The crowd cheered and waved hysterically as the two competitors entered; Raziel swore he could hear people chanting his name through the thick shouts. Dumah looked down at Raziel and smirked.

"Scared, boy?" he sneered.

Raziel kept his eyes on the crowd and gave a half smile. "Not anymore," he said haughtily, which made Dumah turn away in anger. The proctor instructed the two to stand on either side of the floor; guards entered with a small number of blades to choose from. Dumah picked up a long sword that—if placed tip first standing up—it would be as tall as Dumah himself. Raziel stuck with the traditional Sarafan blade; it was light enough to wield, but strong enough to cut through armor. Raziel sent the guards away and looked up to where his idol was sitting. Malek was speaking with a priest that stood behind him. Raziel wished he'd look down to see him, to indirectly give him strength. The boy waited, but the paladin did not turn. Raziel sighed and looked over at Dumah. The teen was swinging his sword wildly. Raziel imagined his figure in the center of those swings, watching his imaginary 'self' get cut up into pieces, like meat at the butcher's.

"Are you lads ready?" The proctor asked, snapping Raziel's mind out of its creativity.

"I am!" Dumah said with excitement. The proctor looked at Raziel. The boy nodded.

"Very well, let the match begin!" The proctor put a fist into the air and the crowd went wild; everyone except Raziel and Dumah left the floor.

"Judgment day has come, Raziel," Dumah said holding his sword in front of him. Raziel's brows furrowed and he readied his sword, forcing himself not to look at Turel, Zephon, or Malek. "Here I come!" the teen yelled and the crowd shouted at the top of their lungs. Raziel braced himself for Dumah's brute force; that force never came. The teen stopped in his tracks, nearly falling backwards; he wore a mask of fear. Raziel followed his gaze. Everyone else must have seen what he saw, because they screamed and—despite the loud noises—Raziel could hear Malek say "Rally up the soldiers. Move it!"

Raziel's eyes were glued. Four large demons terrorized their way through the crowds, blowing fire at the innocents that ran for their lives. Turel grabbed Raziel's arm and breaking his fixation on the monsters that appeared from the sky…or so it seemed.

"We have to get out of here!" Turel yelled. Zephon appeared, out of breath.

"Our orders are to follow the guards underground until the creatures have been dealt with. Come!" Just as the three were about to run, a loud roar escaped the largest fire demon. Its chest expanded wide and shot a massive fireball out of its mouth. As if in slow motion, Raziel followed its target before it hit; it was aimed at Dumah. Without thinking Raziel ran to Dumah's paralyzed self, and just before the ball hit, Raziel pulled the teen by his arm as far as he could get before the ball exploded. When it did, everyone around, including Raziel, flew back from the force.

"Raziel!" Zephon screamed at the top of his lungs, even though his voice was overshadowed by the thousands in the stadium. Dumah sat up and looked around in confusion, as if someone had hit him over the head.

"Ugh…" he groaned and put a hand over his ear; he held his breath and nose and pushed pressure into his ears. Once they popped, the screaming and commands from the officers flooded his hearing. Dumah looked over, still in a dizzy state, and saw Raziel facing him on his side. There was blood sliding out of his mouth; Raziel used his hand to conceal the dark red blotch of blood on his abdomen. He smiled, allowing more blood to escape.

"Go," he whispered. "Go, Dumah…with Turel and Zephon. They know where the underground place is...go to safety…"

"Raziel…" Dumah replied softly. His expression was soft, and his eyes began to fill with tears. Despite himself, Raziel's smile widened.

"A Sarafan does not cry for another. Be strong…" the boy coughed up blood and used his strength to sit up before spitting it out. Another roar erupted in the center of the stadium, and the same demon came closer to Raziel and Dumah. Just as it was about to shower its surroundings with fire, a mage appeared with four Sarafan knights and attacked the beast.

"What happened to him?" Turel demanded upon seeing Raziel's damaged form. Zephon rushed beside the bleeding boy and examined the wound beneath his shirt.

"He—uh—the explosion-" Dumah stammered, for once nervous in Turel's presence.

"He's right," Raziel began, "it was the demon. When the fireball hit the ground the force sent us flying. It must've been the fragments and the fall…" he gestured to the jagged rocks he was sitting on. Zephon helped him up.

"Can't you stay bloody well?" Zephon asked. "I swear, out of all of us I'm surprised you're not dead."

"We'll talk about this later, lads. Right now, we've got to leave."Turel advised. Dumah held his hands out for Raziel, but Zephon held the boy at his side.

"So you can hurt him again? I don't think so."

"He saved my life, Zephon. Protecting his is the least I can do," Dumah reasoned, being very persistent on carrying Raziel. Zephon sighed and handed the boy over to Dumah, who carried him bridal style. Turel led the way, avoiding flying rock fragments, fire from all directions, and spells being casted by the Sarafan mages.

"Stop!" Raziel yelled. The trio stopped, looking around them as if there was danger directly in their paths. But there was not.

"What? What is it?" Zephon asked, with wandering eyes as if paranoid.

Raziel pointed across from them, under the bleachers appeared to be a spot of yellow and blue. "Our comrades...they're under there, stuck."

"Raziel, we don't have time—

"What if that were Zephon and I, Turel?" Raziel asked with narrow eyes. "Would you have the heart to leave us there to die, even after all we've been through?" Dumah looked at Turel in surprise; he didn't know a boy his age could possess such compassion for others, especially those he'd never met. Maybe I'm the one who needs a lesson in that, Dumah thought.

Turel looked at the two boys under the bleachers, who were alone and scared, and probably thinking of their last moments before death. He turned to Raziel and nodded. "Let's go!" The three made a run for the bleachers and knelt where the teens were stuck.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out!" Zephon reassured them. "Be calm, lads."

"Hurry, please," cried the teen in blue. "My friend's leg was burned by the demon's fire; he needs medical attention." He gestured to the teen in yellow beside him; from his thigh up was blistered.

"Shit…"Turel cursed. "Um, ok, Dumah, give Raziel to Zephon and you help me carry these two out." Without a complaint, the giant teen handed Raziel to Zephon and aided Turel in pulling the trapped teens out. The one in blue came out easy; the one in yellow dragged himself over to Turel and extended his arm.

"I don't have the strength," the yellow teen cried.

"I'll get him!" Dumah said, nearly shoving Turel out of the way, and went under the bleachers. "C'mon, you can do it…reach!" The teen in yellow extended his hand once more and finally got a hold of Dumah's. "That's it!" Dumah pulled the teen out and carried him like he did Raziel.

"Bless you, friends, bless you!" cried the teen in yellow as he was carried away to safety.

"It's what Sarafan brothers do," Dumah replied to him and glanced at Raziel. The boy gave a nod with a smile.

O0o0o0o0o

Once underground, Zephon located the nearest doctor on standby. Luckily for them, there weren't many injured teens and most of the doctors remained should one require their attention. The teen in yellow was placed on a table—much like an operating table—with his leg propped up. The doctor examined the burns and immediately put a white cream to soothe them. Raziel was taken aside as well to be checked for internal bleeding, into another room with several nurses and a doctor.

"Brave kid," Turel commented as a nurse closed the door from inside Raziel's room.

"That is Raziel, is it?" asked the teen in blue.

"Aye, that's Raziel alright. And who might you be?"

"My name is Rahab," the teen replied. "Pleasure," he said shaking his saviors' hands. "And that is Melchiah over there with the burns."

"I see. I'm Turel, that's Dumah." Dumah dipped his head in acknowledgment. "And this is Zephon."

"I don't think I've seen that color hair before," Rahab said coyly. Zephon smiled.

"Well, I won't be the last. Stahlberg is full of them," the red-head joked. Rahab and Turel chuckled. Dumah remained quiet and kept his eyes on Raziel's door.

"Where are you and your friend from? I am from Uschtenheim, Dumah is from Coorhagen, you already know Zephon's origin, and Raziel is from Ziegsturhl."

"Oh, I'm from Vasserbunde, and Melchiah is from Willendorf. We've traveled a ways from home for this," Rahab said with a smile. "I wonder what will happen now…"

"I suppose they'll just postpone the trials," Zephon added.

"Nay," Turel replied. "It's going to take a few months to repair the damage those fiends have caused. I swear," he said, shaking his head, "they screwed us over." Rahab and Zephon nodded.

"All done lads," Melchiah said cheerfully as he entered the group with a bandaged leg. "My thanks to you." Melchiah nudged Dumah, whose irritated look vanished into a soft expression, as he was with Raziel.

"It was nothing," he said simply and turned towards Raziel's door to see the doctor heading their way.

"You're friend back there is badly injured," the doctor began. "It seems that when he fell on the rocks, they tore his skin clean open. There was some bleeding, but nothing too severe. He's stable, but he'll take some time to recover."

"From a fall?" Dumah questioned. "We both fell in the same area. I don't see how he could be so damaged."

"Well, how did he fall exactly?" asked the doctor. "Were you two running, or did he just trip?"

"Let's just say he saved my life from a hurling ball of fire. We flew when it hit the ground. The next thing I know he's bleeding on the floor." Dumah bit his lip and looked down, as if ready to cry. "He's a hero, you know?"

"So are you," Turel said, putting a hand on Dumah's shoulder. "You brought Melchiah to safety. That's why he's here." Dumah looked to Melchiah and smiled. He brought a hand to rub Melchiah's shaved head.

"We saved each other," Dumah said, loud enough for the doctor to hear.

"Well if I were the great Malek himself, I'd promote you all and give you medals for helping your comrades. But, I'm not…and I'm not sure he'd take my word for it—

"We don't need recognition to know what we did," Turel interjected. The doctor nodded and gave a shrug.

"Some men are different, I suppose. Any who, you may see your friend if you so wish it. But don't stay too long. He needs his rest."

**And it ends! Whew, that chapter took me a few days lol but it is done! I know I don't really write like I used to, because I've been working on scripts instead of fiction writing lol :D I hope you guys like it! Let me know! You don't have to review, but one is always appreciated. I hope to update another story very soon :D Much thanks to my readers :D- Lil V.**

"


End file.
